


Magis passio, magis quam amor

by Edema, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Дневник, найденный дворецким Эдвином Джарвисом, приподнимает завесу над необычной историей, свидетелем и невольным участником которой он стал.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Magis passio, magis quam amor - лат. "

Предисловие

Если кто-то вам скажет, что дворецкий — простая прислуга, и все, за что он отвечает в особняке — винный погреб и буфетная, чистка столового серебра и фарфора, — не верьте. 

В добропорядочном английском доме дворецкий — глава домашнего хозяйства. В его власти не только парадная часть дома, он руководит мужской прислугой, управляет финансами, но, что более важно — прислуживает своему хозяину. Он следит за подготовкой и проведением всех светских празднеств и семейных торжеств, финансовых трат, а при необходимости умеет выполнить любую работу, чтобы даже в крайних обстоятельствах его хозяин не испытывал никаких неудобств.

Хороший дворецкий — лицо дома. Образец истинного британского достоинства и морали, хранитель всех его тайн, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что он часто становится свидетелем и участником самых невероятных событий.

Надо сказать, что ваш покорный слуга, Эдвин Джарвис, с юных лет прислуживал в доме знаменитой семьи Старков. Говарду, его жене Марии и их малолетнему сыну Энтони. Более воспитанной и просвещенной молодой пары я не встречал на своем веку. Их замечательный сынишка пошел по стопам своего отца. Конечно, это прибавило хлопот, но я никогда бы не променял службу в этом доме ни на какую другую. И если бы не загадочная смерть Говарда и Марии, никогда бы не оставил их.

Энтони был передан на попечение некоего сэра Обадайи Стейна, и, к большому сожалению, мне пришлось покинуть светлый и уютный дом, в котором я провел много лет.

Если бы я знал, что наши пути еще пересекутся, что в один из дней я увижу повзрослевшего Энтони. Что его жизненный путь будет непростым, рискованным и опасным, и он еще долго будет искать истину между злом и добром — я бы никогда не поверил.

Но судьба распоряжается сама, и нам, пока мы живы, позволено быть лишь сторонними наблюдателями.

Поэтому когда я обнаружил эти записи, они тут же были спрятаны на дне дорожного сундука. Однако по прошествии некоторого времени, когда я уже потерял всякую надежду на то, что Энтони найдет свою вторую половину, а его мятущаяся душа, наконец, обретет покой — я вынужден был открыть и прочитать все в них описанное.

Удивлению моему не было предела, потому что предания о разделенных душах, которые казались мне глупыми фантазиями одиноких, не испытавших любовного трепета девиц, обрели плоть и кровь. А череда событий, в которые были вовлечены герои этих записей, ставших причиной душевных терзаний и морального выбора двух неординарных личностей, двух реальных людей, предназначенных друг другу самой судьбой и ею же разделенной, разворачивались перед моими глазами. И я мог только восхищаться их смелостью, выбором и умением оставаться собой в не простых обстоятельствах.

Вот тут, пожалуй, мне стоит остановиться и рассказать все по-порядку, чтобы восстановить цепь событий, случайных и преднамеренных, невероятных и волнующих.

Должен предупредить, что рассказчик ваш, возможно, не всегда будет последователен, часто импульсивен и излишне эмоционален, но даю слово — правдив и честен.

ЧАСТЬ 1

Кто бы мог подумать, что у меня будет своя, полная тревог и приключений, захватывающая дух история. Непохожая ни на одну из тех, которые я слышал еще юношей, забившись в грязный угол таверны, куда сбегал от сальных взглядов и цепких пальцев хозяина корабельной верфи, дельца и пройдохи Обадайи Стейна.

Моя мать много лет прислуживала в его доме, пока не слегла и в одну ночь не отошла в мир иной. До этой поры я помогал ей, как мог, а после, не имея никаких средств к существованию, так и остался в доме в качестве прислуги.

Весь день я таскал корзины с продуктами от мясника и пекаря, дрова для камина и печи на кухне, воду для стирки, тяжелые бадьи с бельем, да еще успевал выполнять сотню мелких поручений.

В нескончаемой беготне между верфью и хозяйской конторой, ближе к ночи, руки дрожали, а ноги гудели от усталости, и я не мог дождаться той минуты, когда можно будет нырнуть в затхлую темноту таверны. Примоститься возле болтливого старика Криворукого Джима и, задыхаясь от восторга, слушать бесконечные рассказы о морских просторах, тугих парусах и шквалистом ветре.

О лихих разбойниках, отчаянной смелости моряков, о кровавой резне и несметных сокровищах. О клятвах на крови и леденящих душу легендах затерянных островов, о бесконечных пирушках и Веселом Роджере и, конечно, о страстной любви между пиратом и восточной красавицей, захваченной в плен посреди жаркой битвы.

Надо ли говорить, что я любил море, и оно манило меня с малых лет. Я родился и вырос в той части города, которая всеми своими улочками и неказистыми домишками выходила к набережной с ее борделями и тавернами, винными погребами и коптильнями для мяса и рыбы. С пестрыми базарами, крикливыми торговками и жадными перекупщиками, которые появлялись на берегу всякий раз, как только в гавань приходило купеческое судно.

Каждую свободную минуту я торопился туда, где бурлила жизнь, и, если бы мог, рисовал все, что видел, но чернила и жалкие обрывки бумаги, на обороте которой я мог делать наброски, попадали в мои руки нечасто. Их можно было найти только в корзине хозяйского кабинета да у конторки писаря.

И я подолгу бродил вдоль берега, глазея на изящные обводы деревянной кормы, высокие мачты и корабельные снасти. Жадно всматривался в пышные громады парусов и носовые фигуры, мастерски вытесанные из цельного куска дерева, чтобы они накрепко засели в памяти, и я мог повторить их при первой же возможности.

Рыбацкие лодки, фрегаты и легкие парусники выходили как живые, а шквалистые ветра, рев океана и крики чаек непрестанно звучали в моей голове. Я мечтал, что однажды уплыву под парусом, подгоняемый попутным ветром, и мир с его тяготами и бедами переставал существовать вокруг.

Это случилось в один из таких дней.

Как обычно, я грезил о своей мечте, позабыв обо всем на свете. Я видел как соленые брызги летят мне в лицо, а порывистый ветер треплет полы рубахи, чувствовал тяжесть штурвала, отполированного грубой матросской рукой, и не заметил, как был схвачен хозяином за ворот рубахи и выброшен во двор, а мои рисунки — в огонь камина.

Жгучая обида подкатила к горлу, и я дал волю слезам. Я не чувствовал, как саднили ладони, как ныло ободранное в кровь колено — перед глазами стоял огонь, пожирающий мои корабли. В такие минуты мне хотелось шагнуть за порог ненавистного дома и отправиться куда глаза глядят, или, опрокинув в себя для храбрости кружку эля, отдаться в руки вербовщика Королевского флота.

— Эй! Хватит слезы лить! — кто-то окликнул меня совсем тихо и тронул за плечо. — Давай руку.

За спиной стоял красивый темноволосый юноша, и его глаза были полны сожаления.

Этот парень появился в доме Обадайи недавно. Выходец из семьи благородных родителей, он так же, как и я, был круглым сиротой. Только в отличие от меня, хозяин воспитывал и растил его как собственного сына: одевал и обувал, кормил и даже исправно платил за обучение, хоть и грязно ругался всякий раз, когда подсчитывал расходы.

Поговаривали, что он мог унаследовать немалое состояние Обадайи, которое буквально в один день многократно умножилось загадочным образом.

— Вот еще! — я сбросил его руку со своего плеча. — Не хватало только, чтобы меня жалел хозяйский выкормыш!

— Очень надо, жалеть такого дылду.

— Кто дылда? — Я встал и отряхнул штаны от песка. — За такие слова можно и схлопотать.

— А ты и драться умеешь? — Парень смотрел на меня насмешливо, но во всем его облике не было ни капли того, что отличает всех состоятельных сынков. Просто человеческое участие, да еще чуть-чуть любопытства.

— Никогда не бегаю от тех, кто сильнее.

— Чего так?

— Один раз побежишь – и будешь бегать всю жизнь.

— А чего тогда ревел?

— Я не ревел. — Я помрачнел и насупился. — Соринка в глаз попала.

— Соринка? — Хитрые черти заплясали в его глазах. — Это ерунда, глаз не задница — проморгает, точно тебе говорю.

Мы оба прыснули и уже через минуту держались за животы, покатываясь со смеху. Но долго сидеть без дела мне не пришлось. Грозный окрик Обадайи вернул меня на место, а еще через минуту я несся на рынок за рыбой и зеленью.

С этой минуты не было дня, чтобы мы не виделись. Мой новый приятель оказался начитанным, и его знания во многих областях поражали мое воображение. Он часами пропадал на чердаке с книгами, а как только выдавалась свободная минута, тащил меня в свою мастерскую.

В дальнем углу захламленного чердака был расчищен угол для стола, а вдоль стены приколочены длинные полки. На них Энтони — так звали моего нового друга — хранил всякую всячину. Особой гордостью Энтони были стеклянные колбы с отбитым горлом, которые он выторговал у местного аптекаря. А еще верстак и самодельные инструменты. Необычно легкие и аккуратные, они здорово смотрелись в его крепкой руке.

Мне очень хотелось нарисовать его за работой. Я вытащил из-за пазухи обрывок старого чертежа, найденного в большой мусорной корзине, кусочек угля и вскоре профиль Энтони, склоненный над небольшой наковальней, украшал стену.

Он поднял голову и уставился на мой нехитрый рисунок.

— Здорово! — Энтони улыбнулся, и взгляд его потеплел. — Только имени художника не хватает.

— Да какое-там, — засмущался я и опустил глаза.

— Нет, правда, — Энтони обхватил меня за плечи, — художники всегда так делают.

Такое знакомое, давно позабытое чувство охватило меня. Тепло и внимание, которыми Энтони так щедро делился со мной, пробуждали странные ощущения. Так обнимала меня в детстве только мать, и сейчас этот необыкновенный мальчишка был таким же близким и родным. Иногда мне казалось, я могу читать его мысли и знаю о нем гораздо больше, чем он рассказывает, но я не решался об этом говорить.

Вот и сейчас, испытывая неловкость, я хотел объяснить ему, что не нуждаюсь в такой заботе, и обернулся, чтобы сказать это, но слова замерли на устах. Мой взгляд упал на шею Энтони. Синие пятна поверх пожелтевших следов чужих пальцев не оставляли сомнений в природе своего происхождения.

Его грустные глаза, отсутствие по нескольку дней, когда я ждал и не мог дождаться его у порога, задушенные всхлипы за закрытой дверью — все вместе вдруг собралось в страшную и ужасающую в своей действительности картину.

Я протянул руку и дотронулся до свежего синяка на шее:

— Что это?

— Незачем тебе знать. — Глаза Энтони потемнели, а улыбка пропала с лица. И я не посмел больше расспрашивать.

Подтверждение моих догадок не заставило себя долго ждать.

В тот день хозяин снова застал меня за рисованием, за что я получил звонкую оплеуху и приказание скоблить пол в коридоре и на лестнице, а после нестись на другой конец города со срочным поручением.

Вернулся я за полночь: большая керосиновая лампа уже была зажжена над входом, а взмыленная лошадь, запряженная в повозку, стояла у самого крыльца. Напрасно я думал, что хозяин не станет больше бранить меня – стоило мне переступить порог дома, как он потребовал, чтобы я пришел в его кабинет.

Обадайя был изрядно пьян, но твердо стоял на ногах.

— А ну-ка, подойди ближе! — рукоятью короткой плети Обадайя заставил меня вскинуть голову. — Значит, хочешь марать бумагу?

Он наклонился ко мне совсем близко и властно, до боли сжал подбородок, требуя немедленного ответа. И я кивнул, с трудом сдерживая нервную дрожь, которая охватила все тело.

— Ну, так заработай это, тощий гаденыш!

Обадайя одним движением дернул завязки на широких штанах и вытащил наружу багровый член. Пихнул меня к столу, навалился грузной тушей, пропахшей потом и еще бог знает чем, и надавил локтем на горло.

Ужас сковал меня, я хотел закричать и не смог. Я задыхался, молотил руками по жирным бокам, брыкался, но одолеть распаленного борова был не в силах.

— Немного удовольствия для папаши Стейна. Поработай-ка языком, детка!

У меня темнело в глазах, я задыхался, но Обадайя, наконец, ослабил давление и схватил меня за волосы, принуждая встать на колени.

— Держи рот открытым и не вздумай сжать зубы, иначе пожалеешь об этом!

Спасительный воздух обжег легкие, и я закашлялся, но Обадайя, не давая опомниться, надавил на челюсть и запихнул свой отвратительный член мне в рот. Дернул бедрами, проталкиваясь глубоко, и завыл, едва головка ткнулась в стенку гортани.

Я непрестанно сглатывал, чтобы хоть капля воздуха попала в легкие, не понимая, что тем самым только распаляю похоть своего хозяина.

— Тише, куколка, — Обадайя трясся от предвкушения, — тише, голубоглазая…

Боров скулил от удовольствия. Он двигался медленно, а потом все быстрее и глубже. Он стонал и выплевывал ругательства, вбиваясь в мою глотку до тех пор, пока все его тело не начало мелко потряхивать, как от судороги.

Я надеялся, что еще немного, и он оставит меня в покое, но Обадайя рывком вздернул меня вверх, содрал штаны и, подхватив под колени, завалил на спину. Не давая сомкнуть ног, ткнулся между ягодиц, но не смог преодолеть тугое кольцо мыщц. Тогда он поднес к глазам рукоять плети, хищно улыбнулся и, долго не раздумывая, вогнал ее между моих ног.

Невыносимая вспышка боли пронзила тело, и я закричал, впился ему в лицо, раздирая кожу ногтями. Если бы я мог потерять сознание, но я видел и чувствовал все так ясно, как никогда.

— Убери от него руки, мерзкое чудовище! — Чей-то гневный окрик, заставил его остановиться. Обадайя пьяно пошатнулся, выдернул рукоять и попятился назад.

Сквозь слезы я смотрел на своего спасителя и не верил собственным глазам. Энтони тяжело дышал и, стараясь не глядеть на меня, шел на Обадайю.

— Тронешь — убью! — В руках у него был нож. Он выбросил руку вперед, держа лезвие наготове.

— Ах, ты неблагодарный щенок! — Обадайя размахнулся и полоснул плетью. Выбил нож из рук и, зверея, двинулся на своего воспитанника. Хлесткие удары сыпались на него один за другим, заставляя уворачиваться и отступать. Обадайя рассек ему щеку, и кровь проступила крупными каплями.

Ужас, отчаяние, боль и ненависть сплелись в один тугой узел. Я схватил тяжелую чернильницу со стола и, не ведая, что творю, со всего маху двинул разъяренного борова по башке.

Обадайя пошатнулся и рухнул мне под ноги.

В наступившей тишине мы стояли друг против друга и не могли отвести глаз от лужи крови, которая медленно растекалась по полу.

Первым отмер Энтони.

— Уходи! — Он бросил на меня всего один взгляд и прикусил губу. — Совсем уходи!

Туман в голове мешали мне соображать, а страх — двигаться.

— Сейчас! — закричал он что было мочи. — Я сказал тебе — убирайся!

Не чуя под собой ног, я встал, кое-как натянул штаны и бросился бежать. И бежал до тех пор, пока впереди не показалась гавань и стоящие на рейде корабли. Я плохо помню, как бросился в воду и сколько проплыл, пока меня втащили на палубу. Помню только, как ткнулся горящим от лихорадки лбом в мокрую парусину и, наконец, потерял сознание.

Волею судьбы я попал на торговый корабль и был завербован в матросы. И, возможно, так и остался мальчиком на побегушках, юнгой парусного флота, если бы счастливый случай не изменил все в моей жизни.

За послушание и отличную службу я был отмечен сэром Филиппом Кларком Аддингтоном, и благодаря его поручительству и высокому званию был принят на обучение, после чего спустя некоторое время снова вернулся под его командование. 

Мои юношеские мечты оживали с каждым днем, обретали реальные черты. Все то, о чем я грезил по ночам стало частью моей жизни, заполнило все мои мысли, спасая от теней прошлого.

Но не было такой минуты, чтобы в своих мыслях я не возвращался в тот день, вспоминая Энтони. Все эти годы я так и не смог его забыть, но не имел никакой возможности разузнать о нем хоть что-нибудь.

Лишь однажды по прибытии в порт я услышал новость об ужасном пожаре на верфи, но как ни старался, так и не смог ничего узнать ни об Энтони, ни о его попечителе, этом мерзавце Обадайе Стейне.


	2. Часть 2

Дом сэра Филиппа Кларка Аддингтона, вице-адмирала флота Её Величества, светился всеми окнами и сиял, как елка на рождество. Прием по случаю присвоения звания лейтенанта его воспитаннику, молодому красавцу Стиву Роджерсу, был в самом разгаре.

Длинная череда слуг с подносами наперевес нескончаемым потоком текла из кухни в столовую: легкие закуски на тарелках с золочеными вензелями сменяли горячие блюда, фаршированные уступали место заливным, а прохладительные напитки — нежным десертам.

Наконец, все речи были произнесены, а тосты сказаны, и за столом наступил тот момент, когда гости общались в свое удовольствие.

В большом зале струнный квартет, готовясь к танцевальной части вечера, недолго издавал нестройную какофонию, и совсем скоро дом наполнили звуки музыки. Дамы и молодые кавалеры, заслышав мелодию вальса, заторопились в танцевальный зал, а офицеры флота Её Величества переместились в библиотеку.

Фарфоровые чашки тут же были наполнены кофе, трубки набиты табаком, а серебряные стопки больше не простаивали в ожидании лучшего рома, привезенного из колоний.

Прислуга буквально сбилась с ног, поэтому никому не было дела до темноволосого мужчины весьма приятной наружности, который легко взбежал по парадной лестнице и проник внутрь, смешиваясь с праздничной толпой. Миновал холл и гостиную, затем столовую и, переходя от одной группы гостей к другой, наконец, добрался до танцевального зала.

Без всякого смущения, с налетом легкого превосходства он раскланивался с высокопоставленными гостями, вызывая недоумение на их лицах. Окидывал чарующим взглядом дам, улыбаясь им маняще и чуть более призывно, чем того требовал этикет. И при этом, изящно придерживая двумя пальцами бокал на тонкой ножке, неторопливо попивал «Дом Периньон», желая только одного — как можно быстрее перейти к напиткам покрепче.

Бокал быстро опустел, и незнакомец отставил его прочь. Кровь чуть быстрее потекла по венам, он опустил ресницы, чтобы никто не заметил жадный блеск его глаз. Незаметно мазнул кончиками пальцев по приоткрытым губам, пытаясь скрыть участившееся дыхание, и, аккуратно потирая ладони, шагнул в самую гущу разгоряченной толпы.

Он передвигался медленно и плавно, словно хищник, который не хочет спугнуть зазевавшуюся лань, а его пальцы невесомо оглаживали руки дам, лишая их запястья витиеватых браслетов. Он наклонялся непозволительно близко и нашептывал им в самое ухо слова, от которых те начинали стыдливо прикрываться веерами, а наш ловкач, сминая мочку нежными губами, попросту слизывал серьги с радужным блеском камней, стоимость которых впечатлила бы самого взыскательного ювелира.

Он прошел вдоль ряда краснеющих от жары и нетерпения девиц и совсем скоро кружил одну из них в танце, вызывая восхищение легкостью, с которой вел даму по паркету. Его взор ласкал, но не высокую грудь, а жемчужное ожерелье, которым была увита шея молодой прелестницы.

В перерывах между танцами он продолжал двигаться по залу, то поднимаясь на бельэтаж, то снова спускаясь вниз по мраморной лестнице, выискивая кого-то в толпе и не находя. Он ощупывал взглядом высоких молодых мужчин, прицокивая языком, когда обладатель голубого мундира был слишком хорош для того, чтобы быть убитым в ближайшей стычке. Задержался всего на минуту перед полотном известного художника. Придирчиво окинул взглядом шедевр и недовольно поморщился, выдавая натуру капризного ценителя.

Если бы кто-то следил за ним внимательнее, то с удивлением обнаружил бы, что незнакомец внезапно останавливался, дружески похлопывал по груди мужчин, изображая радость встречи, но тут же ретировался, учтиво извиняясь, и исчезал так же внезапно, как появлялся перед потерявшим бдительность — слегка подшофе — гостем.

Он проделывал этот трюк несколько раз, нащупывая чувствительными пальцами золоченые брегеты на длинных цепочках, чтобы в следующий момент опустошить карманы беспечных владельцев. И под занавес, забавы ради, а не наживы для — стянул с подноса дюжину серебряных ложечек.

Утолив свою жажду по дозе адреналина, без которого его кровь текла по жилам медленнее, он незаметно шагнул назад, скрываясь за тяжелой бархатной портьерой.

Он быстро оценил пустой коридор, ведущую наверх лестницу, и в следующую секунду поднимался на второй этаж, мягко ступая по персидскому ковру ручной работы.

Незнакомец прошел до приоткрытой двери кабинета и застыл, вслушиваясь в негромкий разговор, который интересовал его гораздо больше воровских забав.  
В кабинете разговаривали двое.

Свечи были зажжены над камином и на столе, но этого было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть в их свете адмирала флота Её Величества и молодого офицера.  
Разговор, судя по всему, подходил к концу, потому что офицер встал, чтобы уйти, но адмирал поднял руку, подавая знак задержаться.

— И еще, лейтенант Роджерс! — Адмирал глубоко затянулся и выпустил струю ароматного дыма, прежде чем продолжить. — Это я могу доверить только вам.

— Слушаю, сэр!

— Вам передадут особо ценный пакет, я прошу вас всегда носить при себе его содержимое, но как только прибудете в порт, незамедлительно доставить это казначею Её Величества.

— Когда его принесут, сэр?

— Перед самым выходом в море.

— Почему не сейчас?

— Не стоит подвергать вас такой опасности.

— Слушаюсь, сэр!

Незнакомец довольно улыбнулся — он рисковал не зря и пришел вовремя.

— И помните, Роджерс, это будет длительное и небезопасное плавание, — адмирал Аддингтон глубоко затянулся и закашлялся. — «Черный призрак» снова появился в наших водах, но груз из колоний должен быть доставлен не позднее начала сентября.

— «Стремительный» готов выйти в море немедленно. — Статный, молодой офицер щелкнул каблуками и вытянулся в струну. — Его боевая мощь и крепкая команда смогут дать отпор любому.

Видеть весь кабинет не представлялось возможным, а вот красавчика-лейтенанта — вполне. И незнакомец разглядывал Роджерса: изумление и неподдельный интерес — вот что можно было прочесть в его глазах, если бы кто-то мог видеть его в этот момент.

Лейтенант Стив Роджерс и правда был красив. Голубоглазый блондин, высок, статен, широк в плечах, и самое приятное – не обделен умом, судя по тому, что уже произведен в лейтенанты и назначен на «Стремительный». Да и чего греха таить — парадная форма была ему к лицу.

И улыбка коснулась губ незнакомца: «Хорош, зар-р-ра-за!»

— Не стоит недооценивать противника, мой друг. — Аддингтон похлопал рукой по карте, лежащей перед ним на столе. — О дерзости, с которой «Черный призрак» нападает даже на военные суда, говорят те редкие свидетели, которые остались в живых после атаки его команды, схожей больше с шайкой бандитов.

— Или которых Огненный Лис оставил в живых, чтобы они могли посеять панику и страх в душах моряков! — Лейтенант одной рукой схватился за рукоять своей шпаги, а другую сжал в тугой кулак. — Кажется, так называют этого негодяя за страсть к грабежам и разбою?

— Так, мой мальчик. — Аддингтон потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы плеснуть в опустевший бокал коньяку, и плед, которым были укрыты его ноги, упал на пол. — О его дьявольской жажде золота, жестокости и пагубных пристрастиях говорят в каждой таверне не просто так. На просторах всех семи морей нет ни единого судна, которое бы хотело встретить его на своем пути.

Лейтенант обошел кресло адмирала и наклонился, поправляя плед, а незнакомец с трудом сдержался, чтобы не присвистнуть.

«М-м-м, совсем недурно!»

Рука незнакомца дрогнула от желания игриво шлепнуть этот ходячий соблазн чуть пониже спины. Если бы у него была такая возможность, он бы не упустил шанс.

— Клянусь честью, эта каналья будет гнить в тюрьме!

Пылкость лейтенанта вернула незнакомца с небес на землю, и он снова прислушался к тому, о чем говорили эти двое.

— Пусть только встанет на моем пути! — Молодой офицер гордо вскинул голову и повернулся к окну, словно мог видеть далекий берег и беспокойную черноту океана.

«Совсем скоро, — незнакомец тихо рассмеялся. — Мой мальчик!»

Адмирал задумался, но часы отбили полночь, и он очнулся от своих нелегких мыслей.

— Выступаете на рассвете?

— Да!

— Берегите себя, Стивен. — Адмирал снова глубоко затянулся. — У вас на борту будет много золота, и нет никаких гарантий, что где-нибудь в притонах Тортуги шайка бандитов не обсуждает, как взять на абордаж ваше судно.

— И можете мне поверить, у них нет ни единого шанса! — Роджерс взял карту из рук адмирала. – С такой командой нам не страшен сам морской дьявол.

— Вам понадобится много сил и вся ваша отвага.

— Моя отвага всегда со мной! — Офицер снова щелкнул каблуками и откланялся.

***

— Что вы тут делаете, сэр?

Голос, который раздался за спиной, прозвучал так неожиданно, что незнакомец почти подпрыгнул на месте и заученным жестом хлопнул себя по бокам, желая выхватить из-за пояса мушкеты, но лишь дернул полы фрака и серебряные ложечки с отвратительным звоном посыпались из подкладки на пол.

Одного удара под дых было бы достаточно, чтобы заставить излишне любопытную прислугу не совать свой нос в чужие дела, но дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге появился лейтенант Роджерс.

Незнакомцу хватило доли секунды, чтобы принять решение.

Картина, которая открылась взору Роджерса, ошеломила его настолько, что он попятился назад, но пересилил себя и резко шагнул в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь плотнее, чтобы не побеспокоить адмирала.

В нише напротив целовались двое.

Один из них, несомненно, был представителем высшего света, судя по дорогому сукну на фраке. К тому же, наверняка, изрядно пьян, иначе бы не посмел выделывать эти фортели напротив кабинета адмирала, а вот другая.

Точнее, другой…

Роджерс верно оценил обстановку. Он не видел ни пышных юбок, ни крахмального чепца, ни передника, что давало ему возможность предположить, что в объятия наглеца попала вовсе не горничная.

Он хотел возмутиться и остановить распутников, но в горле у него пересохло. Сладкие стоны, доносившиеся из ниши, не оставляли сомнения: тот, кого зажали в темном углу, был доволен происходящим и просить пощады, кажется, не собирался.

Роджерс громко откашлялся.

Человек во фраке, наконец, оторвался от своей жертвы и крахмальным платком театрально хлестнул прислугу:

— Никакого почтения к столовому серебру. — Он дернул лакея за ворот и одним резким движением опустил перед собой на колени. — И приборы собери, паршивец!

Как ни странно, он был абсолютно трезв и спокоен, словно не его только что застали в недвусмысленной ситуации, от которой любой другой бы стушевался и впал в замешательство.

— Лейтенант Роджерс! — От мягких и вкрадчивых ноток в его голосе у Стивена закружилась голова, а от ласкающего взгляда, которым незнакомец исследовал его с головы до ног, стало невыносимо жарко.

— Не имею чести вас знать, сэр.

Незнакомец задержал взгляд на эфесе его шпаги, инкрустированной редкой красоты рубином, и самодовольная улыбка коснулась губ:

— Это и не нужно сейчас.

Роджерс мог поклясться, что в полутьме длинного коридора, который освещало не больше десятка свечей, он увидел тонкий, как росчерк молнии, блик радужного осколка, вкрапленного в один из верхних зубов, но человек во фраке тут же сомкнул губы.

Он не носил парик, и его аристократическое утонченное лицо обрамляли темные, удлиненные локоны, а точеную линию подбородка — аккуратная эспаньолка.

Роджерс лихорадочно стал вспоминать, где мог видеть незнакомца раньше, но в голове была абсолютная пустота, и только сердце билось так, словно он только что взобрался на самую высокую мачту «Стремительного».

— Вы были приглашены?

— Не совсем. — Незнакомец медленно отступал в тень, направляясь к ближайшему окну. — Если я хочу кого-то увидеть, я прихожу сам.

Роджерс натянуто улыбнулся в надежде, что незваный гость в ответ еще раз растянет губы в своей сладкой улыбке, обнажая ряд зубов, чтобы опровергнуть или подтвердить его неожиданное видение.

Но тот больше не улыбался: теперь незнакомец смотрел на Роджерса так, словно видел его насквозь, и ледяной взгляд в один миг до неузнаваемости изменил весь его облик.

Чем ближе подходил к нему Роджерс, тем яснее чувствовал опасность, как чувствовал в море приближение грозы или шторма. Но его влекло к незнакомцу, подталкивало против собственной воли, а по телу разливалось странное, необъяснимое томление, как если бы Роджерс смотрел на предмет своей страсти.

Стивен сделал над собой усилие и протянул руку в направлении лестницы.

— Может быть, вернемся к гостям?

— Нет, благодарю вас, лейтенант. — Взгляд черных глаз опалил Роджерса, прокатившись огненным языком по всему телу, и незнакомец толкнул створку окна.

Ночной воздух колыхнул пламя свечей, и они заискрили с такой силой, будто в воздух сыпанули пороху.

— Мое время истекло, лейтенант!

Незнакомец вскочил на подоконник и в следующую секунду летел вниз, в густую темноту парка, со стопроцентной гарантией свернуть себе шею.  
Роджерс охнул и метнулся к окну.

Незнакомец ухватился за вьющийся по стене плющ и благополучно приземлился на песчаную дорожку. Лейтенант вскочил на подоконник, но был остановлен громким вскриком прислуги:

— Будьте благоразумны, сэр!

Мальчишка с подносом, на котором лежали все двенадцать ложечек, все еще стоял в нише с перепуганным видом и покрасневшими от поцелуя губами:

— Кто это был?

— Не могу знать, сэр!

— Отправляйтесь на кухню! Ну же!

Стив с трудом оторвал взгляд от его пламенеющего рта и сжал эфес шпаги до побелевших костяшек на пальцах. Он резко развернулся, чтобы только не видеть растрепанного юнца и его расстегнутого жилета.

«Проворный, — Роджерс мотнул головой, прогоняя непрошеные мысли, — и когда только успел, шельма?!»

Сейчас ему нестерпимо захотелось остаться одному, не видеть ни разомлевших от горячительных напитков гостей, ни трепетных девиц, ни их мамушек и тетушек. Только наедине со своими мыслями и странной картинкой, которая не давала ему покоя: незнакомец с лицом аристократа и речью человека из высшего общества, ведущий себя, как…

Роджерс не мог найти этому названия.

Странное волнение охватило его, и чем дольше Роджерс думал о незнакомце, тем быстрее билось сердце, как бьется оно в предвкушении чего-то... долгожданного. Другого слова Роджерс не смог найти.

Нестерпимо разболелась голова, а щеки пылали, как в лихорадке. Он поднялся в свою комнату, но уснуть так и не смог, ворочаясь с боку на бок.

Тогда он встал, торопливо оделся, закутался в плащ, натянул на глаза шляпу из серого сукна и вышел в теплую июльскую ночь.


	3. Часть 3

Стивен и сам не знал куда шел и чего искал, но волнение гнало его прочь из дома.

Он переходил от одной таверны к другой, от одного злачного и смрадного места к другому. Присаживался к завсегдатаям, заводил неспешные разговоры, всматривался в лица.

Видел, как входят и выходят от скупщика темные личности, пряча свои лица, но тут же у барной стойки раскрывают кошельки, пропивая большую долю выторгованного у старого скряги.

Наблюдал, как подвыпившая матросня играет в кости, спуская за час награбленное месяцами, ввязывается в драки из-за смазливого личика портовой шлюхи и снова затихает, засыпая за длинным столом.

Стивен изрядно устал и уже собирался вернуться домой ни с чем — кабак, стоявший на самой окраине города, имел весьма скандальную репутацию притона для особых нужд и вряд ли был местом, где можно было выведать что-нибудь неожиданное.

Роджерс повернулся, чтобы уйти, но дверь одной из комнат наверху с грохотом отворилась и потрепанная девица вывалилась оттуда с руганью и проклятьями.

— Эй, Наталетти, перебудишь всех постояльцев! — Хозяин за стойкой погрозил девице грязным полотенцем. — Какого черта ты сунулась туда, шваль эдакая?

— Я честно собиралась заработать несколько монет, — девица вальяжно спустилась по лестнице и повисла на барной стойке, — но там уже занято.

Она сплюнула на пол и постучала рукой по столешнице:

— Плесни, а то в горле пересохло. — Она дернула на себе вырез платья, обнажая грудь, покрытую синяками. — Я расплачусь.

— Расплатишься, куда денешься, — хозяин загоготал и плеснул девице на самое дно деревянной кружки, — а сейчас шла бы ты на задний двор, особый гость предпочитает…

— Знаю я, что они предпочитают. — Девица еще раз сплюнула на пол и снова потянулась через стойку, чтобы выдернуть изо рта хозяина трубку с обкусанным мундштуком, но получила лишь звонкую оплеуху, от которой скатилась на пол.

— А знаешь, так молчи. — Хозяин вышел из-за стойки и подхватил шалаву под руки. Он дотащил ее до двери и выпихнул наружу. — Иди от греха.

Роджерс, который сидел в самом темном углу, не пропустил ни слова и выудил из перебранки главное: в этом стоящем на отшибе заведении бывают «особые гости», и сейчас кто-то развлекается в одной из комнат наверху, которые предусмотрительный хозяин сдает постояльцам.

За время, проведенное в этом кабаке, дверь, которая его интересовала, открывалась уже несколько раз. Сначала – впустив туда человека, похожего на поверенного или оценщика. Затем - для грязного оборванца, из тех, что толпами шатаются по базарной площади в надежде умыкнуть рыбину, яблоко или, на худой конец, сладкую луковицу у зазевавшейся хозяйки. А часом позже - человека, укутанного в плащ до самых бровей, и с ним светловолосого юношу, лица которого в тусклом свете догорающих свечей было не разобрать.

Посетители были слишком разными, чтобы их мог принимать один и тот же человек, и это подогревало любопытство Роджерса еще сильнее.

Все, чего он хотел сейчас — увидеть странного постояльца.

Многие столы уже пустовали, лишь кое-где, раскинувшись на лавке, захмелевшие гости спали, взбадривая ночную тишину храпом, но хозяин не гнал их прочь, зная, что ранним утром те непременно захотят опохмелиться, а значит, его доход увеличится вдвойне.

Роджерс протянул опустевшую кружку, бросил на стойку пару монет, и хозяин плеснул в нее свое отвратительное пойло. За неимением больше желающих выпить протер стойку и вышел на задний двор в поисках той, которая согревала лучше, чем самый крепкий напиток.

У Стивена было в запасе добрых полчаса и он прикинул, что если не сидеть и не ждать с моря погоды, можно много узнать и еще больше увидеть. Он поднялся по лестнице и прильнул ухом к двери, но услышал только негромкий смех да яростные шлепки о деревянный стол. За дверью играли в карты, и куш, судя по звону монет, был немалым.

Не раздумывая, Роджерс высунулся в ближайшее окно и обнаружил узкую галерею, опоясывающую дом. Он выбрался наружу и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, пошел вдоль окон, пока не очутился напротив комнаты, в которой шла игра.

Хоть ночи стояли теплые, в комнате был зажжен камин, а за столом с разбросанными на нем картами, золотыми монетами и какими-то бумагами, сидели двое.

Один из них был одет в красный камзол, который все время сползал с оголенного плеча, вторым был человек в плаще.

Эти двое, судя по странно подобранной одежде – шитым золотом жилету, косынке, башмакам с пряжкой, явно принадлежавшим когда-то человеку небедному, а сейчас измызганным и драным, висящим на шее бусам из ракушек и продырявленных монет — были ни кем иным, как морскими разбойниками.

Он хотел броситься за подмогой, но за это время пиратов бы и след простыл — не станут же они дожидаться, пока Роджерс ворвется в их временное пристанище с отрядом вооруженных матросов, — а Роджерс пока не узнал ничего, и он замер, вслушиваясь в происходящее за окном.

Игроки были так увлечены игрой, что никто и не заметил человека, стоящего от них в двух шагах. Если бы Стивен задумался хоть на минуту, он бы бежал прочь и от этого места, и от этих людей, но какая-то непреодолимая сила толкала его вперед, требовала приблизиться, услышать тихий разговор.

Пират в красном камзоле выкинул на стол одну карту за другой и расхохотался. Он дернул из-за пояса острый клинок, провел плашмя по языку и злобно оскалился, давая понять сопернику, что у того нет шансов.

— Вот же дьявол, — человек в плаще отшвырнул ненужные больше карты и зыркнул на притихшего мальчишку, судьба которого решилась только что за столом. — Еще партию, Лис!

— Я думаю, достаточно, Соколиный Глаз. — Человек в красном размахнулся и метнул нож. Лезвие воткнулось между ног мальчишки, и тот, ловко раскинув ноги, свалился на стоящую рядом кровать. — Тем более, как видишь, он сам выбрал с кем ему оставаться.

— Партию, Огненный! — раздосадованный таким исходом игры, разбойник ударил кулаком по столу, задевая глиняную кружку, и она раскололась надвое.

— На сегодня хватит. — Лис двинул ногой по столу, часть монет съехала и со звоном рассыпалась. — Я хочу испробовать, так ли он хорош, как ты обещал.

«Огненный Лис?!» — Роджерс решил, что ему послышалось, и он почти вплотную прильнул к окну.

Гроза семи морей и двух океанов сам шел к нему в руки, и Роджерс с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не высадить окно, ввалиться внутрь и будет что будет. Еще секунда – и он бы вломился в комнатенку, но дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появились двое, вид которых не сулил обидчику Лиса ничего хорошего. 

Они злобно скалились, поигрывая саблями, и насмешливо смотрели на того, кого Лис назвал Соколиным Глазом.

— И потом — уговор дороже денег, ты сам поставил его на кон. — Лис схватил мальчишку за волосы. — Ты проиграл, а значит, я забираю его или твою утлую лодчонку со всем, что мои лихие ребята выудят из ее трюмов.

— Что ты называешь утлой лодчонкой, Лис? — Соколиный Глаз медленно отступил назад. — Трехмачтовую шхуну, которая даст фору любому из королевских бригов?

— Даже та-а-а-ак? Может, мне стоит пересмотреть наш уговор и выбросить эту «мартышку» вон?

— Черт с тобой, забирай!

— Черт всегда со мной! И моя чертова дюжина, как видишь, не дремлет. — Огненный Лис сгреб со стола монету и бросил ее проигравшему. — Можешь похвастать, как ловко сбагрил мне эту тощую задницу за долги. 

— Тощую задницу? — возмутился пират. — Да на любом невольничьем рынке за нее бы дали немалые деньги. 

Лис обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на свое приобретение, а Роджерс вздрогнул и отступил в тень. Он готов был поклясться, что если бы не этот камзол, повязка на один глаз, которая скрывала часть лица, не нож, который незнакомец привычным движением руки метнул легко и уверенно, словно пустил плоский камень по воде — Роджерс бы признал в нем вечернего непрошеного гостя сэра Аддингтона. 

— Не слишком ли молод? 

— Молод, но главному обучен. — Пират натянул шляпу на самые глаза, скрывая явное сожаление, что теряет такое сокровище. — Ты не будешь разочарован. 

— Сейчас увидим! 

Огненный Лис подал знак своим подопечным, и они вытолкали проигравшего за дверь. 

*** 

Теперь в комнате остались двое: Лис и мальчишка, но Роджерс сдержал себя и сейчас. 

Хозяин «Черного призрака» — теперь Стивен не сомневался в этом — в случае опасности не станет церемониться и прикроется мальчишкой как щитом, а его убить Роджерс не сможет даже во имя расправы над тем, кого мечтал видеть на острие своей шпаги уже давно. 

Лис подошел ближе, распустил завязки на штанах, потянул с плеч рубаху. Огладил широкой ладонью молодое тело и жестко выкрутил сосок, заставляя мальчишку взвиться от боли. Потянулся к губам, провел по ним языком широко и медленно, словно пробуя свою игрушку на вкус, и втянул мальчишку в страстный поцелуй. 

Он царапал ногтями его спину, мял обеими руками задницу, терся пахом, пока не выгнулся и не застонал сладко и протяжно. При этом Лис не переставал терзать губы мальчишки, постанывая ему прямо в рот. Мальчишка оседал в его объятиях, нетерпеливо вилял задницей и стонал в ответ. 

Тогда Лис оттолкнул раскрасневшегося от возбуждения юнца и, не давая разрядки ни себе, ни ему, потянулся к подсвечнику. Поднес зажженную свечу к самому лицу, всматриваясь и изучая что-то известное только ему одному, и чем дольше смотрел, тем слаще становилась его улыбка. 

— Ммм… голубые… да ты у нас красавчик! 

Юноша бесстыдно ласкал себя, глядя на своего нового хозяин в упор, нисколько не смущаясь облизывал пальцы, чтобы они лучше скользили по возбужденному члену.

Лис наклонил подсвечник, и расплавленный воск капнул на обнаженную грудь. Мальчишка заскулил от боли, дрожа всем телом не то от желания, не то от боли. 

— Не дрожи, тебе понравится, еще и добавки будешь просить. 

Лис без лишних движений просто и буднично спустил с себя штаны, сбросил камзол и остался, в чем мать родила.

Мальчишку не пришлось долго уговаривать, он опустился на колени и взял в рот, посасывая и насаживаясь глубже. Он так рьяно принялся за работу, что уже через минуту член Лиса вырос и окреп, поражая размерами, не умещаясь во рту, вот только обладатель столь редкостного по размерам богатства как будто не чувствовал возбуждения.

Лис смотрел прямо перед собой, его глаза подернулись сладостной поволокой. Он крепко стоял на ногах и только с каждым новым движением умелого рта сильнее вцеплялся мальчишке в волосы. 

Роджерс дернулся, чтобы уйти. Смотреть на это зрелище было выше его сил. Он попытался сделать шаг, но ноги не слушались, увязли, приковав его к месту.

Заставляя остаться до конца, чтобы увидеть, как тряхнет Огненного Лиса, как он откинет голову и закроет глаза, как, тяжело дыша и выплевывая похабные слова, будет вбиваться все глубже, прямо в глотку. 

Лис замер всего на мгновение, вжимая мальчишку лицом в пах, а затем резко вздернул за волосы, заставляя подняться, и снова впился губами в алый истерзанный рот. 

Лис, наверное, зацеловал бы его до смерти, но выученный в лучших борделях юнец изогнулся и, дотянувшись рукой до задницы, стал растягивать себя, приглашая хозяина ко второму раунду. 

Лис перехватил его руку и отвесил звонкую оплеуху. 

— Я не люблю, когда решают за меня, не смей до себя дотрагиваться. 

Он пихнул мальчишку к столу, нагнул, оглаживая ладонями спину и упругую задницу, и вошел в растраханную дырку, как по маслу. Он двигался сильно и ритмично, въезжая на всю длину, нисколько не заботясь, что осколки разбитой чашки впиваются мальчишке в грудь. Он вбивался до тех пор, пока не кончил, наваливаясь на него всем телом. 

Затем сбросил мальчишку на пол и перешагнул через того, кто только что был предметом его вожделения. Откинулся навзничь, рухнул на измятую постель и закрыл глаза, не заботясь больше ни о чем. 

Красивое тело, без единого изъяна, сильное и мускулистое. Горящие огнем от жестких поцелуев губы, мощные руки и бедра, рисунок торса, разбитый на правильные квадраты и налитой даже после пережитого возбуждения член. 

Роджерс не мог поверить, что рассматривает Лиса, жадно изучая каждый изгиб. Тяжело дышит, кусая губы, а странное, сладкое и томительное желание обладать волной стекает вниз живота и там скручивается в тугой узел и тянет, требуя немедленной разрядки. 

Он привалился к стене, стараясь утихомирить сердце, растер ладонями лицо и шею и, рванувшись всем телом, словно избавляясь от сковывающих его пут, перевалился через низкие перила и упал на землю.

«Бежать!» 

И Роджерс бежал, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока не показалась пристань и высокие мачты «Стремительного», и только тогда перешел на шаг. Поднялся по сходням, кивнул вахтенному матросу и ввалился в свою каюту. 

Сдернул одежду, чувствуя себя грязным, изгвазданным в чужой похоти. Окатил с ног до головы ледяной водой из кувшина, чтобы только стереть воспоминания сегодняшней ночи, и охнул, увидев свое отражение в зеркале. 

Под левой ключицей горело огнем. Витиеватая вязь, ненавистная метка, которая с самого рождения выглядела, как древняя надпись, выгоревшая на солнце и отмытая дождями так, что можно было разобрать лишь отдельные буквы — сейчас проявилась. Каждая буква горела красным, тончайшие линии налились кровью. 

Роджерс склонил голову и медленно прочитал по буквам: «Magis passio…* Фраза явно требовала продолжения, но вторая ее часть не проявлялась. 

Он облачился в военный мундир, проверил мушкеты и, давая себе небольшую передышку, опустился на край идеально заправленной койки, чувствуя невероятную усталость. 

Роджерс смотрел на восходящее солнце, всматривался в слепящую полосу над горизонтом. Что нес этот новый день?

Луч солнца упал на край стола, окрасил спинку кресла, тронул ладонь Стивена. 

Алое зарево пробуждало в душе неясное волнение, но он отогнал глупые мысли прочь.

Magis passio…* (лат.) - Сильнее страсти...


	4. Часть 4

Стивен ткнулся лбом в сырые доски и с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Дернулся, пытаясь приподняться, но острая боль прошила от макушки до пяток, и он снова завалился на бок, поджимая колени к груди, чтобы утихомирить болезненную дрожь во всем теле. 

Сквозь слепленные от соли ресницы он увидел ряд бочек с солониной и ромом, брошенные в беспорядке снасти, наваленные в углу шкуры буйволов, разбитый сундук с вывороченной крышкой. Сырой и вонючий этот трюм ничем не отличался от сотни других. 

Мундира на нем не было, а рваная рубаха давно пропиталась кровью. Босые ноги уперлись во что-то твердое, и Стивен снова попытался сесть, устраивая за спиной связанные руки так, чтобы хоть на минуту ослабить напряжение в вывернутых запястьях. Превозмогая боль, пошевелил руками, но веревки, которыми он был скручен, только сильнее впились в натертую до крови кожу. 

Стивен осмотрелся, в поисках хоть какого-нибудь крюка, острого края, разбитой бутыли или брошенного проржавевшего ножа, но в полумраке трюма не нашел ничего. Он снова закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к звенящей тишине — ни шагов, ни голосов, ни потасовок или разгульного веселья, только мерные удары волн о борт корабля.

Он стиснул зубы и из последних сил снова дернул руками в надежде, что сырые веревки лопнут. Но от натуги только разошлись края раны на боку, и кровь проступила сильнее, расплываясь по всему подолу рубахи. 

От потери крови его мутило, голова кружилась, а перед глазами плясали алые всполохи. Роджерс затих, чтобы не растрачивать силы впустую, пытаясь вспомнить все, что произошло до этого. 

*** 

Они отплыли на рассвете и шли несколько долгих недель. Погода благоприятствовала, а попутный ветер раздувал тугие паруса. Стивен стоял на мостике, зорко всматриваясь вдаль.

При ясной погоде неприятеля можно было увидеть за несколько миль, и хотя вахтенный был все время начеку, Стивен час за часом осматривал водную гладь. Днем океан был чист до самого горизонта. Вот только по ночам да в густом утреннем тумане ему мерещилось чужое присутствие.

Стивен не мог объяснить причину своего волнения и беспокойного ожидания. Он не видел, но чувствовал — кто-то идет, неотступно следуя за ними. 

Нагонять свою добычу ночью – для этого нужна была невероятная смелость, попутный ветер или не менее двух дюжин мощных гребцов — чего не всякий пиратский корабль мог себе позволить. К тому же, в узких проходах между островами, изрезанными замысловатыми бухтами, всегда есть риск посадить корабль на мель, но Стивен не сомневался — их преследуют, выжидая удобный момент. 

— Лейтенант Роджерс! Капитан Честер Филлипс желает вас видеть! 

— Скажите, буду через минуту, — Стивен сложил подзорную трубу, в которую неустанно исследовал водную гладь, и направился в каюту капитана. 

— Я рад вашим успехам в колонии. Вы достигли больших высот за короткий срок, лейтенант Роджерс, и добьетесь еще большего во флоте Её Величества. Все, что говорил мне о вас адмирал Аддингтон, — чистая правда. Он может гордиться вами. 

— Это мой долг, сэр! 

— Но вы без сна вот уже почти третьи сутки — нужно отдохнуть. 

— В этих водах небезопасно, повсюду пираты. 

— Я отдал приказ удвоить охрану.

— Но, сэр! У нас в трюмах много золота. 

— Мы всегда держим порох сухим, и каждому, кто посмеет встать у нас на пути, — не поздоровится. — Капитан Филлипс похлопал по мушкету за поясом.

— А вас на берегу ждут важные дела! — Он задорно подкрутил ус. 

— Моя помолвка… — Стивен кивнул и потупил взор. — Да, сэр! Разрешите идти? 

— Идите, лейтенант, и думайте о своей нареченной. 

*** 

Стивен помнил все по минутам. Как спустился в свою каюту. Как не смог уснуть, терзаемый мыслями о предстоящей помолвке, в которой он не чувствовал нужды, но обещание, неосторожно данное отцу кареглазой красавицы Маргарет, превратилось в слово чести лейтенанта Роджерса. 

Стивен открыл медальон — милый пустячок, подарок невесты — и коснулся гладкой эмали. Долгое плавание, тяготы морской службы, тоска по дому – и вот уже красавица Пегги Картер завладела его мыслями.

Воспоминания, в которых она то смеялась, то кружилась по гостиной, то прятала лицо в букете свежих фиалок, восторженный взгляд карих глаз, смущенная улыбка и румянец на пламенеющих щеках — все признаки той самой первой, искренней любви, которую невозможно было спутать ни с чем — одно за другим всплывали перед его взором. 

Вот только Стивен никак не мог признаться, что не чувствовал ни тогда, ни сейчас того трепета, той тягучей, сладостной тоски, которые присущи всем влюбленным. Он не слышал гулкого биения сердца, не чувствовал того самого, о чем когда-то поведала ему старая испанка. 

Алая Ведьма — так прозвали старуху Ванду за любовь к ярким нарядам и привычку чернить брови сурьмой, а щеки — докрасна — порошком из сухих цветов дикого шафрана.

Стивен закрыл глаза. Впервые за долгое время эмоции и краски того дня накрыли его с головой. Это случилось давно, но встречу эту он помнил до мельчайших подробностей.

Однажды, посреди шумного базара Ванда схватила его за руку. Притянула к себе и дернула ворот рубахи. Старая ведьма шарила костлявыми пальцами по груди Стивена и подслеповато разглядывала кожу. 

— Гляди-ка! — Ее тяжелое дыхание коснулось лица Стивена, и он дернулся, чтобы отклониться, но цепкие пальцы были сильнее. — Давно я не видела такой метки! 

— Какая еще метка? 

— Слушай меня, дурачок, и запоминай. — Испанка наклонилась к самому уху и зашептала, — Судьбой тебе назначена жизнь, полная тревог и приключений, а еще другая любовь, которая придет, откуда не ждал, но глазами такого не увидишь.

Она прищурилась, затягиваясь крепким табаком: 

— Зорко одно лишь сердце… 

— Оставь меня в покое, чего прицепилась. — Стивен снова дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из цепкой костлявой руки. 

— Смотри, не упусти, испытать такое дается не каждому… 

Она выпустила его из рук, и Стивен от неожиданности даже не сразу понял, что может сбежать и стоял, как вкопанный. 

— Откуда ты можешь знать, глупая старуха? 

— Старуха?! — Испанка затряслась от мелкого смеха, провела ладонью по морщинистому лицу, и на ее скрюченных пальцах заиграли алые всполохи. — Кто старуха, котеночек? 

Страстный взгляд юной красотки опалил Стивена. 

Он взмахнул рукой, прогоняя чудный морок. Потянулся вперед, чтобы дотронуться, но испанка ловко натянула платок до самых глаз и ткнула Роджерса в грудь, чуть повыше соска. 

— Сюда смотри, дурачок… — Она смеялась, и в голосе ее не было больше старческой хрипоты. 

Роджерс склонил голову, глядя туда, куда Ванда ткнула его пальцем, и вздрогнул. 

На коже один за другим вспыхивали и гасли странные символы, похожие на древние письмена.

— Что это? — Он тер ладонью горящие огнем буквы и чуть не плакал. 

— Я же говорила, только ты не слушал. Метка! Только не вся. — Ведьма говорила ласково, и мед тек из ее уст. — Где-то есть человек, у которого точно такая же, или не такая. Но ты узнаешь, когда желание овладеет тобой! 

Она глядела ему прямо в душу и все шептала, шептала… 

— Он будет гореть, как и ты! 

— Он? — Роджерс в негодовании вскинул голову, но там, где только что стояла испанка, осталось лишь сухое дерево с привязанным к нему ишаком. — Сумасшедшая! 

«Лишь пожелай!» — дрогнуло в воздухе и растаяло легкой дымкой. 

Стивен отступил назад и в ужасе бросился бежать от этого странного места, странного предсказания, стараясь позабыть все, что наболтала глупая старуха. 

*** 

Роджерс снова провел рукой по гладкой эмали портрета и поднес медальон ближе, всматриваясь в знакомые черты. 

Пегги носила открытые платья и ее бледная кожа, плавные изгибы плеч были девственно чисты. Конечно, она вспыхивала всякий раз, когда Стивен пристально рассматривал ее, вот только пламя ее щек не заставляло его загораться в ответ, а воспитание не позволяло сказать об этом прямо. 

И Стивен дал себе слово, что не разрушит девичьи мечты. Из Пегги могла выйти добропорядочная жена и заботливая мать семейства, а что еще нужно морскому офицеру, проводившему львиную долю своей жизни в плавании. 

Он тяжело вздохнул. Трудно поверить, но он помнил запах ее волос, касание нежных рук, все линии стройного тела, и постепенно фантазии стали приобретать соблазнительные формы. Стивен чувствовал под ладонями теплую кожу, слышал прерывистое дыхание. 

Пегги подняла голову, и он утонул в ласкающем взгляде карих глаз… 

« …если я хочу кого-то увидеть, я прихожу сам!» 

Маргарет Картер смотрела на него глазами незнакомца и плотоядно облизывала губы, растворяясь во тьме, уступая место горящему взгляду и нагловатой ухмылке Огненного Лиса. Сильному телу и крепким рукам. Лис сбрасывал с себя камзол и опускался перед ним на колени. Обхватывал ртом напряженный член, вбирая его все глубже, влажными горячими губами. 

Стивен сжал себя между ног, чувствуя, как под ладонью растет и наливается желанием. Несколько сильных движений – и вот уже мучительный стон слетел с его губ. Спина выгнулась в сладкой истоме, и горячая волна стекла в пах, охватила потяжелевшие яйца, заставляя сжать себя еще сильнее. 

Хотелось — сейчас и немедленно. Грубее и жестче. 

Стивен расправился с завязками, широко и влажно лизнул ладонь и запустил руку под пояс легких штанов, чувствуя не свои пальцы, а жар чужого рта. 

Бесстыжие губы ласкали его усердно и жадно, заставляя задыхаться от стыда, кусать сжатую в кулак ладонь, глуша стоны и всхлипы, но отдаваться во власть сладкой дрожи до тех пор, пока не накрыло неизведанным доселе и редким по силе удовольствием. 

— Нет, черт тебя раздери, нет! — Это все, что мог шептать Стивен. 

Невозможно было поверить, что причиной всех его греховных мыслей и жарких фантазий было это дьявольское отродье — Огненный Лис. Он закрыл глаза и провалился в глубокий сон.

 

*** 

Кто-то тряс Стивена за плечо: 

— Проснитесь, лейтенант Роджерс! 

Он распахнул глаза и вскочил с койки. 

— Что случилось, Питер? — Роджерс смотрел на перепуганного молоденького юнгу. Это было его первое плавание и, судя по всему, первое боевое крещение: по бортам «Стремительного» палили из пушек. 

— Сэр, пираты! На нас напали! 

— Проклятье! — выругался Роджерс, хотя крепкие словечки были ему несвойственны, но сейчас было не время и не место думать об этом. Он набросил мундир, натянул сапоги и, выхватив из ножен шпагу, бросился на палубу. 

Картина, которая открылась его взору, ошеломила. Главная мачта была объята огнем, а палубу заволокло пороховым дымом. По ним палили из всех пушек, а тяжелые абордажные крюки уже вонзились в деревянную обшивку. 

Пиратское судно, используя свой привычный маневр, подошло к «Стремительному» правым бортом. Не меньше двух десятков разбойников скатывались по канатам на палубу «Стремительного», орудуя саблями и зазубренными топорами. 

Кровь лилась рекой, крики и мольбы о помощи мешались с диким хохотом и отборной бранью. 

Пираты теснили матросов, но те сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть. Шкипер повис бездыханной куклой, зацепившись одной рукой за колесо штурвала, чье-то тело уже болталось в петле на рее, а палуба была усеяна мертвыми телами — разбойники не щадили никого. 

Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, Роджерс врубился в самую гущу битвы. 

— Держать оборону, — кричал он, перекрывая грохот мушкетной пальбы. — Огонь!

— Никому пощады не давать! — отзывалось эхом и оседало вместе с пороховой гарью. 

— Мы выстоим! — шпага Роджерса разила врагов и они падали ему под ноги, с воплями и проклятьями. — Не сдаваться! 

Он продирался к каюте Филлипса, с ужасом понимая, что, возможно, опоздал. С трудом уворачивался от падающих обломков и горящих кусков изрубленной парусины и внезапно рухнул, как подкошенный. 

Отвратительный оскал беззубого рта мелькнул перед глазами, и холод сковал все тело. Клинок кривой сабли рассвирепевшего разбойника рассек воздух, но прежде чем полоснуть поперек горла, проехался по боку, вспарывая пояс и вместе с ним вшитую полоску кожи с запрятанным драгоценным камнем. 

Это была та самая минута, когда Роджерс попрощался с жизнью, но камень вывалился и покатился по палубе. Свет алмазных граней ослепил разбойника. Он грязно выругался и замахнулся для последнего удара, но чей-то окрик заставил руку дрогнуть и замереть в воздухе. 

— Этот мой, со всеми его побрякушками, тронет кто — убью! 

Разбойник метнул взгляд, полный ненависти и презрения, на того, кто посмел заявить свои права, и сплюнул себе под ноги. 

— С чего ты решил, Джеймс, что я отдам тебе добычу? — Пират пнул Роджерса ногой и, отбросив саблю, наклонился вперед. Сжал кулаки, готовый рвать своего соперника голыми руками. 

— С того, что дележа еще не было, Громила, да и такую упругую задницу лучше пялить, когда от нее не веет могильным холодом, тупая ты скотина! 

— Откуда тебе знать, «Железная Хватка»? — Пират разразился диким хохотом. — Ты же умеешь только сосать да подставляться. Для другого Огненный тебя и не держит. 

— Придержи язык, зеленая жаба, тебя даже этим не балуют. — И тот, которого назвали Джеймсом, остервенело вращая в руке топор, бросился в драку на своего же подельника. 

Видя, что пиратам нет до него дела, Роджерс схватил брошенную саблю и не успел размахнуться, как снова был свален с ног ударом гигантского кулака. 

— Отдохни пока, сладкая задница. 

Он свалился, как куль с мукой, и последнее, что услышал, была команда, отданная четким и не терпящим возражений голосом: 

— Прекратить драку, свиньи! Офицера доставить на корабль! Все тут сжечь! 

*** 

Исход битвы был предрешен, и оставшаяся в живых жалкая горстка матросов понуро стояла возле правого борта, ожидая своей участи. Роджерс, превозмогая боль, приподнялся и встал, опираясь на плечо Питера. Его взгляд уперся в бушующее пламя, которое пожирало борта «Стремительного», а вместе с ним тела погибших товарищей. 

— Где капитан Филлипс? — Стивен крепко сжал плечо юнги. 

— Убит в схватке, — глотая слезы, прошептал тот. 

Ненависть всколыхнула сердце Роджерса. Беспощадность, с которой команда «Черного призрака» вырезала большую часть команды, предстала перед ним воочию. 

В центр палубы выкатили большую бочку и, сопровождаемый пальбой из мушкетов и улюлюканьем пиратов, человек в красном камзоле оседлал ее. 

Роджерс сразу признал в нем пирата из таверны — это был не кто иной, как Огненный Лис. Он устроился удобнее и сложил руки на груди:

— Плотник! Кок! Навигатор! Могут сразу присоединиться к команде, паек и честный дележ! Лучшего предложения в этом заливе вы все равно не найдете, — прокричал он, но никто не сдвинулся с места. 

Тогда пират вскочил на бочку двумя ногами и, не жалея пороху, стал палить вверх: 

— Эй, ты! — Лис ткнул в сторону Роджерса. — Правда думаешь, что кормить акул б _О_ льшая честь, чем служба в лихой команде «Черного призрака»? 

Роджерс только крепче сжал кулаки, а матросы «Стремительного» зашевелились, тихо переговариваясь между собой. Весть о том, что они стали пленниками Огненного Лиса, не сулила им ничего хорошего, но никто не сделал и шага. 

— Лис, давай скормим одного из них акулам, чтобы другие стали сговорчивее. — Громила в бывшей когда-то изумрудно-зеленой, а сейчас грязной и изгвазданной в крови куртке, переломил о колено шпагу Роджерса и вышвырнул ее за борт. 

— Лучше ему пройти по доске! — Команда скалилась, предвкушая развлечение. — Нет! Лучше сразу насадим его на…

— ...вот этого! — Громила ткнул пальцем в Питера. — Я даже отсюда чую его запах. У таких юнцов задницы как орех, а сами они слаще меда! 

Дружный одобрительный вой полетел над палубой. 

Юнгу выволокли на середину, и у Стивена сжалось сердце. Судя по грязным шуткам и наглому гоготу, многие из команды Огненного Лиса уже приложились к выпивке и теперь пьяный азарт разжигал кровь. 

— Ты ж его сразу порвешь, Громила, с таким надо нежно, пусть достанется капитану. — Шайка пиратов грохнула дружным смехом.

— Лучше продадим его на невольничьем рынке, совсем скоро берег Марокко, — пират, которого назвали Джеймсом, с презрением глядел на неожиданного соперника. 

Питер был молод и хорош собой, а предпочтения Огненного Лиса ни для кого не были секретом, разве только для самого Питера. 

— Любое черномазое величество щедро заплатит за такой товар! 

— А ну-ка! — Огненный Лис кивнул одному из своих подручных, и с Питера в тот же миг содрали штаны. 

— Не смей, грязная свинья! — Стивен рванулся вперед, но тут же был свален резкой подсечкой. 

— Эта пташка все время трепыхается. — Громила выхватил из-за пояса кинжал. — Одно слово, Огненный, и я перережу ей глотку. 

Лис подошел ближе и склонился над Роджерсом: 

— Торопишься на тот свет, блондинистая башка? 

Роджерс дернулся из-под сапога, которым придавил его Громила, и плюнул под ноги Лису, но тут же получил пинок в живот и задохнулся от резкой боли.

— Я умею читать карты, — прохрипел он, превозмогая боль, — могу быть навигатором, оставь парня в покое. 

— Лис, кажется, этот красавчик предлагает тебе свою задницу взамен на его! — Громила снова загоготал, и команда дружной пальбой одобрила его шутку. 

Лис подал команду, и Громила отступил назад.

— Откуда я узнаю, что ты не врешь, пташка? — Лис дернул Роджерса за волосы, принуждая встать на колени. 

— Слово чести морского офицера. — Роджерс выпрямился, насколько это было возможно, и гордо вскинул голову. — Если только ты знаешь, что это такое. 

— Не знаю. — Лис вдавил голову Стивена себе в пах. — Я приду к тебе сегодня вечером, и ты мне расскажешь, что это такое! 

Роджерс в тот же миг вцепился в ткань штанов и, обхватив Лиса под коленями, дернул на себя. Не ожидая от пленника такой прыти, тот рухнул, а мушкет из его рук отлетел в сторону. Тогда Роджерс выбросил руку, чтобы схватить его, но грязный башмак придавил ладонь, выкручивая каблуком кожу. 

— Не так быстро, красавчик!

— Отпусти его, грязный подонок! — стискивая зубы от адской боли, прорычал Роджерс.

— Выбросить за борт? — рассмеялся Лис. 

— Я не сказал этого. — На лице Роджерса отразился ужас. Только что он мог стать виновником смерти Питера. — Пусть драит палубу! 

— Здесь могу требовать только я! — Лис кивнул Громиле. — Связать и в трюм! 

— Отпусти, — упрямо повторил Роджерс, — сейчас! 

— Настойчивый. — Лис пальнул в воздух. — Пленников на весла, мальчишку ко мне в каюту. 

— Ты мерзавец! 

— Я знаю, — наглая ухмылка тронула губы Лиса. — Но с моими заповедями легче жить, чем с твоими. Подумай об этом на досуге.

Стивена связали и отволокли в трюм, не заботясь о том, что он истекает кровью. Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем дверь отворилась, и кто-то переступил порог его темницы.


	5. Часть 5

— Я смотрю, ты поумерил свою прыть, голубоглазый.

Роджерс с трудом разлепил глаза. Перед ним все качалось и плыло, как в тумане, а в проеме двери в лучах заходящего солнца стоял Лис.

— Лейтенант Роджерс, — прохрипел Стивен заплетающимся языком, — запомни это, грязный ублюдок!

— Придержи свой язык! — Лис переступил порог. — Я — Огненный Лис, и ты играешь с огнем!

— Я знаю, кто ты, — опираясь о стену связанными за спиной руками, Стивен поднялся на ноги, — ты убийца, и клянусь, ты за это заплатишь.

Он хотел сделать шаг вперед, но пошатнулся и, съехав по стене, рухнул Лису под ноги.

— Черт, что за хрень, — выругался Лис, — не нужно так торопиться, красавчик. Ты всегда успеешь упасть к моим ногам!

Он вздернул Стивена за плечи и усадил, привалив к стене.

Роджерс тяжело дышал, откинув голову назад, и губы на бледном лице были соблазнительно приоткрыты. Лис не удержался и провел по ним большим пальцем, но Роджерс дернул головой, уходя от похотливой ласки.

— Лейтенант Стивен Роджерс, хмм… — Лис рассматривал своего пленника с интересом, — кажется, самое время оттянуться!

— Убери от меня руки, я… — он хотел еще что-то сказать, но тело обмякло, и Стивен завалился набок, лишившись сознания.

Лис пнул его ногой, но никакой реакции не последовало. Тогда он задрал рубаху, чтобы осмотреть рану, из которой сочилась кровь.

Рана оказалась серьезной, ее следовало перевязать. Лис чертыхнулся, но приказал отнести Стивена в каюту лекаря.

 

***

Среди команды пиратского корабля можно найти кого угодно, от дикого буканьера до бывшего почтового служки. Поэтому неудивительно, что среди пестрой толпы на борту «Черного призрака» оказался лекарь, больше похожий на шамана племени с берегов далекой Африки.

Никто не помнил, когда он прибился к команде. Беглый раб, большая часть жизни которого прошла на сахарной плантации, он хорошо разбирался в травах, порошках и притираниях, которые не один раз спасали пиратские жизни.

Черный как ночь, он мог пробраться на любой корабль незамеченным и убрать с пути охрану, а во время бури и сильной качки гибкий и цепкий как кошка — запросто взбирался на самую высокую мачту.

В его руки и попал Роджерс: он провалялся в бреду больше десяти суток и все это время был под его неустанным наблюдением.

Т’Чалла — так звали корабельного лекаря — колдовал над тяжелой раной, когда пришел Лис.

Он вошел совсем тихо, но Т’Чалла услышал его.

— Хочешь узнать, как твой пленник? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Вижу, что жив твоими стараниями, Т’Чалла.

— А больше ничего не видишь?

— О чем ты?

— Ты приходишь смотреть на него каждый вечер, остаешься с ним до утра и не видишь?

— Меня влечет к нему, но кажется ты не об этом?

— Он меченый, как и ты.

— Как ты узнал?

— В лихорадке он весь горел, и часть метки проступила.

— Я не верю в эти бредни…

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Что может быть лучше, чем брать податливое тело.

— Сегодня я не давал ему сонные порошки. — Т’Чалла, наконец, обернулся и посмотрел на Лиса. — Будь осторожен, хозяин.

— Я тебе не хозяин, — Лис поморщился, — я уже говорил. Если ты захочешь когда-нибудь уйти, ты свободен.

— Кто будет варить для тебя твой напиток, Лис?

— Я все еще кричу по ночам?

— Последние дни ты засыпаешь спокойно.

— Я сплю как младенец в объятиях человека, который убьет меня при первой же возможности.

— Его сила больше твоей, ты чувствуешь это. И твои демоны отступают.

— Может быть и так.

 

***

В первый же день Т’Чалла снял с Роджерса всю грязную одежду, обмыл тело. Обработал и перевязал кровоточащую рану, укрыл легким покрывалом. Но мечущийся в горячке Стивен постоянно сбрасывал легкую ткань, и когда Лис пришел посмотреть на своего пленника, его взору предстала соблазнительная картина.

Горящий огнем обнаженный торс, красоту которого не могли скрыть даже обмотанные вокруг раны полосы ткани, пропитанные кровью. До метки ли ему было...  
Сильные руки, мощные бедра и впечатляющий своими размерами член, который в горячечной лихорадке налился кровью и выглядел так, словно его хозяин был крайне возбужден. От такого кто угодно сошел бы с ума, и Лис не мог отвести глаза.

Он повидал за свою жизнь немало красивых тел, но сейчас та сила и беспомощность, суровость и незащищенность, которые соединялись в единое целое, действовали на Лиса, как гремучая смесь из крепких напитков.

Дыхание Лиса участилось, а тягучая сладкая волна поднялась из глубин и растеклась по всему телу. Дикое, неуемное желание почувствовать на языке напряженную бархатистую плоть овладело им впервые в жизни. Еще секунда, и он опустился бы на колени и, наплевав на собственные привычки, взял в рот, но Т’Чалла принес успокаивающий настой на травах и принялся за работу.

Он обмакивал кусок ткани в деревянную плошку и обтирал тело: Стивен затихал, начинал дышать ровнее, его губы смыкались, и он переставал метаться и стонать.

Лис протянул руку и отобрал у Т’Чаллы плошку с темной жидкостью.

— Я сам…

И хотя шаман почти закончил свои манипуляции, он безропотно отдал плошку в руки Лису, прикрыл склянки с порошками и жидкостями на низком столике и вышел, оставив Лиса наедине со своим пленником.

Лис отбросил кусок ткани, которым лекарь обтирал горячее тело и, обмакнув руку, провел раскрытой ладонью по обнаженному участку кожи. Коснулся лба, горящих огнем щек, шеи и спустился ниже. Накрыл сосок и долго кружил, лаская, наслаждаясь тем, как он твердеет, упираясь в ладонь. Огладил плечи, провел пальцами по бедру, очертил рисунок колена и отдернул руку, потому что Стивен вдруг застонал и повернулся набок.

Лучше бы он этого не делал. Потому что напряженный член скрылся от взгляда Лиса, но упругая задница, которая оказалась прямо перед ним, не уменьшила вожделения, а наоборот — обострила все чувства, и жгучее желание взять ее немедленно затмило собой все.

Лис отыскал на столе у Т’Чаллы пузырек с маслом и вылил себе на ладонь. Раздвинул ягодицы, щедро растирая масло вдоль промежности, лаская и дразня розовое, соблазнительное колечко мышц.

Болезненное состояние и слабость сделали свое дело — мышцы Стивена не были напряжены, и Лис чувствовал, как легко они поддаются, как принимают в себя один за другим его пальцы.

Лис надавливал, раскрывал, растягивая в стороны, предвкушая, как будет вбиваться в это горячее податливое тело — и не поверил, когда Стивен вдруг дернулся и насадился сам. Застонал, заметался, подался назад сильнее.

Лис завороженно смотрел, как пленник в сладком неведении трахает себя его пальцами, насаживаясь все глубже. Тогда он согнул первые фаланги, насколько мог, и с губ Стивена сорвался такой сладостный стон, что Лис перехватил свой член у основания, боясь, что кончит только от одного этого звука.

Он и кончил, прямо в штаны, как глупый юнец, спустя несколько ритмичных движений упругой задницы и сладостных стонов, которые беспрерывно слетали с уст пленника. Тело ослабело, и Лис опустился на лежанку рядом со Стивеном.

Уткнулся лицом в широкую спину. Прижался, вдыхая запах чужого горячечного пота, перемешанного с ароматами настоек и масла, которые только что щедро размазывал по его коже. От Стивена шло такое тепло и спокойствие, что Лис не заметил, как провалился в глубокий сон.

Он ушел на рассвете, как только солнце окрасило кромку горизонта, но вернулся следующей ночью, чтобы снова увидеть, как разомлевшее тело примет сначала его пальцы, а потом, раскрытое и растянутое до предела, и его самого.

Он возвращался сюда снова и снова, ночь за ночью, зная, что не получит сопротивления, которое обычно только сильнее разжигало его страсть, но отказать себе в удовольствии владеть этим восхитительным телом не мог.

Он брал своего пленника то нежно, то неистово. Целовал спину и плечи. Вбивался в его задницу до полного изнеможения, чтобы, наконец, провалиться в глубокое беспамятство, без сновидений и кошмаров.

Но сегодня Лис не торопился, хотя слова Т’Чаллы о том, что Стивен может очнуться в любой момент, подогревали его похоть и желание. Член стоял как каменный, и он сбросил с себя одежду. Лег, обхватив руками и ногами свою жертву, упираясь стояком в упругую задницу. Раздвинул ягодицы, и, направляя себя, вошел, медленно проталкиваясь внутрь. Туда, где было горячо и сладко. Где после нескольких резких движений мышцы начинали ритмично сжиматься, а его пленник выгибал спину, подставляясь и принимая возбужденную плоть Лиса.

Прежде Лис мало заботился о том, кончает ли его пленник, получает ли хоть каплю того удовольствия, которое испытывал он сам, или его член опадает, так и не достигнув вожделенной разрядки. Но сегодня Лис хотел большего.

Он готов был на что угодно, только чтобы его пленник очнулся, а не лежал безвольной куклой. Чтобы отвечал, сжимал железной хваткой, трахался с ним до потери сознания, выдаивая его и себя до капли.

А еще сопротивлялся, впиваясь зубами. Стонал, изрыгая проклятья и, в конце концов, сдался на милость победителя, как сдавались все его жертвы, скуля и жалобно вымаливая еще хоть один поцелуй или жесткое движение ладони.

Поэтому Лис попеременно мял в ладони его яйца, скользил по всей длине, то ласкал головку, то ритмично надрачивал до тех пор, пока член Стивена не вырос и не окреп.

С каким бы удовольствием он принял его в себя и насаживался до звездочек в глазах — Лис гнал эти мысли, но они неотступно преследовали его. Огенный всегда только брал своих любовников, но никогда чужой стояк не таранил его задницу. А сейчас, видя, как извивается на его члене Стивен, как стонет и оттопыривает зад, он изнывал от желания принять его в себя, почувствовать, каково это — иметь внутри такой большой и твердый. Вопреки всем своим устоявшимся привычкам.

Лис пропустил момент, когда Стивен сжался и задрожал всем телом. 

Он распахнул глаза и, хватая ртом воздух, застонал, заохал громче обычного и сжал ягодицы с такой силой, что Лис последовал следом за ним. Зарычал от удовольствия, полосуя ногтями спину, не переставая двигаться до тех пор, пока сперма не переполнила задницу Стивена и не начала вытекать, пачкая простыни.

Стивен не мог понять, где находится. Отголоски наслаждения бродили по телу, но саднящая боль в заднице сбивала с толку. Он откинулся на спину и почувствовал под собой упругое тело. 

Кто-то оглаживал бедра и живот, вздрагивающий от малейшего прикосновения член, целовал плечи. Он перехватил ласкающую его руку и повернул голову.

Это было похоже на страшный сон. Карие глаза Огненного Лиса лучились удовольствием, а блаженная улыбка застыла на ярких, искусанных губах. Стивен отодвинулся дальше, не веря своим глазам.

Он лежал в объятиях Огненного Лиса и его рука, кажется только что ласкала его соски. Абсолютно голый, неприкрытый ничем, Лис глядел на Стивена в упор, и ни одна мышца не дрогнула на его лице.

Стивен задохнулся от стыда и ужаса. Он не спал, и это был вовсе не сон. И, кажется, только что он испытал настоящее блаженство в руках того, кого ненавидел.

Лис еще раз провел ладонью по животу Стивена и с сожалением убрал руку. Он спихнул с себя Стивена и встал в поисках того, чем мог бы обтереть себя.

— Когда я кончаю своим любовникам в глотку, — Лис вытер остатки спермы и отбросил покрывало в сторону, — со мной не случается таких неприятностей.

— Грязная свинья! — Роджерс вскочил с постели и бросился на Лиса, чтобы свернуть мерзавцу шею, но от слабости, охватившей тело, просто рухнул, подмяв его под себя.

Не чувствуя силы в руках, он все равно вцепился ему в горло, но Лис только рассмеялся.

— Какой горячий! — Он ухватил Стивена за задницу и дернул на себя так, чтобы тот почувствовал его возбуждение, которое вернулось только от одного вида разъяренного Стивена, — хочешь еще?

Абсолютно голый, неприкрытый ничем, он глядел на Стивена в упор, и ни одна мышца не дрогнула на его лице. Мерзавец!

Стивен дернулся, и его член проехался по животу Лиса. Он чувствовал под собой обнаженное тело, без единого намека хоть на какой-нибудь кусок ткани, который бы разделял их, но остановиться не мог.

Стивену не раз приходилось участвовать в драке, но, наваливаясь на своего противника, он никогда не задумывался, что прижимается к мужскому телу. Он просто бил или отбивался от врага, но сейчас, чувствуя под собой обнаженное мускулистое тело, сильные руки, мощные бедра, он только сильнее вдыхал тяжелый запах пота и похоти, горячего солнца и соленой морской воды, которыми пропиталась кожа Лиса.

Эта неожиданная близость мутила разум, горящий взгляд утягивал, как в омут, а приоткрытые губы — манили. И, не помня себя, Стивен потянулся, припал губами и жарко лизнул, оставляя влажную дорожку на шее Лиса. А Лис только улыбался, покусывая от удовольствия губы, и оглаживал задницу своего пленника, дергал ягодицами, притираясь возбужденным членом сильнее.

И у Стивена закружилась голова. Теплая волна ударила в пах, потянула, разлилась в пояснице, заставляя его выгнуться и застонать. Раздвинуть ноги и, почти оседлав Лиса, сжать его бедрами изо всех сил.

Лис не сопротивлялся, он раскинул руки в стороны и только смотрел на Стивена своими невозможными черными глазами, как будто видел его насквозь. И тогда Стивен, чтобы выдернуть себя из сладкого марева, дернулся и сомкнул ослабевшие руки у него на горле.

— Убей меня! — прохрипел Лис. — Ну же! Заверши, что начал.

Тонкие губы искривились в презрительной насмешке, обнажив ряд ровных, почти идеальных зубов. Слабый отблеск радужного осколка, вкрапленного в левый клык, как маяк в ночи, блеснул и погас. И Роджерс, не помня себя, подчиняясь какой-то неведомой силе, потянулся за этим призывным светом, склонился ближе и почувствовал, как горячее дыхание опалило его губы.

Лис подался вперед, приблизившись вплотную. Стивен смотрел на него и не верил своим глазам. Он абсолютно точно знал этого человека. Знал давно. Знал его глаза, каждую морщинку на обветренной коже. И губы. Потрескавшиеся, иссушенные морскими ветрами, но такие нежные…

И Роджерс коснулся, сначала неуверенно, вбирая в себя тягучий стон, который слетел с них. Сцеловал его нежно, а затем жарко. Слизал языком и обхватил своими губами полностью.

И пропал!

Растворился в ответной страсти. Ухнул в пропасть с головой, забывая обо всем на свете. Целовал жадно и умело, как будто только и делал, что целовал мужские губы. Он лизал и трахал этот рот языком, пил сладкий яд его губ и не мог оторваться. И когда только успел научиться? Но теперь казалось, что умел всю жизнь.

А между ног уже пылало. Ноги разъезжались и он притирался вставшим членом все сильнее. Невозможно тягучее и сладкое тянуло в паху, разливалось по телу единственным желанием, чтобы его ласкали и растягивали, а потом взяли. Присвоили, и никуда больше не отпускали.

Никогда прежде такие желания не были такими яркими и осознанными. Ничего другого, только это. И никто другой. Только человек, который стонал и извивался под тяжестью его тела.

Сейчас… немедленно!

— Хочу тебя! — прорычал Стивен и не поверил, что произнес это. 

Он взвыл от стыда и бессилия, но не смог побороть свое желание. От всепоглощающей жажды получить наслаждение хотя бы раз. От мутившего разум вожделения получить в себя твердый и большой, упасть в забытье, качаясь на волнах страсти. 

— Ненавижу! — И не в силах больше переносить это жажду, он впился пальцами в шею, дернул Лиса на себя и из последних сил приложил его головой об пол.

«Я проклят! И старуха-испанка была права — он будет гореть! В аду! И имя этому аду — Огненный Лис!»

Стивен хотел его. И, наверное, получил, но тяжелый кулак опустился ему на голову и свет перед глазами померк.


	6. Часть 6

— Якорь мне в задницу!

Громила, который опустил тяжелый кулак на голову Роджерса, недолго пялился на Лиса и его пленника. Взвалил бесчувственное тело Стивена на плечо и бросил на лежанку.

Джеймс ввалился в каюту лекаря следом, привлеченный громким разговором и потасовкой.

— Какого черта, Лис? — Джеймс навис над ним, сжимая кулаки. — Я смотрю, эта шлюха уже пришвартовалась к тихой гавани!

— Разрази меня гром, — Громила грязно ткнул языком в щеку, — если ты, Железная Хватка, сейчас не хочешь оказаться на ее месте!

— Заткнись, зелень подкильная, — Джеймс бросил на Громилу взгляд, который не сулил тому ничего хорошего.

— Проваливай, — Лис указал Громиле на дверь, — и позови лекаря.

Разбойник зыркнул на Лиса, но ослушаться не посмел.

— Ищешь своей смерти, Огненный? — Джеймс тяжело дышал, не в силах унять ярость, которая полыхала в его жилах.

— Я уже давно не должен ходить по этой земле.

— Разве тебе решать… — Джеймс швырнул в него измятым покрывалом. — Это не в твоей власти.

— Но и не в твоей, — Лис набросил покрывало на Стивена и встал.

— Возможно. — Джеймс насмешливо проследил за жестом Лиса, но ничего не сказал, лишь презрительно усмехнулся. — Но пока я буду ходить с тобой под черным флагом, ты не сдохнешь, как корабельная крыса.

— Тебя это не касается, Джеймс! — Лис уже влез в штаны и затянул пояс, на котором болтался кинжал. Выдернул из ножен короткий клинок и вонзил в стол, давая понять, что разговор закончен. — Сегодня я беру, что захочу, а завтра буду кормить акул в заливе.

— Если ты любишь жестокие штучки во время ебли, — Джеймс похабно поддел рукой яйца и сжал себя между ног, — мог бы сказать.

— Я слишком хорошо знаю твою хватку, — расхохотался Лис, — и скорее соглашусь, чтобы ты выдоил меня до капли, чем приласкал мою глотку своей «железной рукой».

Он кивнул в сторону Стивена:

— Позови кого-нибудь, пусть найдут для него одежду, незачем всем пялиться на такую красоту!

Он подошел к Джеймсу вплотную.

— И еще. Подглядывать нехорошо, Джеймс. — Лис прошелся вскользь кулаком по скуле, одаривая своего любовника нехитрой лаской и, обхватив ладонью за шею, уткнулся лбом в лоб. — Разве в церковной школе тебя не учили этому?

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с ним. — Джеймс с надеждой потянулся к его губам, но Лис ушел от поцелуя.

— Хватит пялиться на мои губы. Скажи лучше, как у нас дела?

Джеймс скрипнул от досады зубами, но отступился. Слова Лиса всегда были для него законом, даже сейчас.

— Наши люди начинают скучать. Они выпили весь ром на корабле, пора пополнять запасы! Или ты ждешь, когда Громила затеет на корабле бунт?

— Заскучали? — Лис распахнул дверь каюты и шагнул на палубу. — Приближается шторм. Вот вам и работенка!

***

Небо заволокло тучами, молнии рассекали небо на горизонте, гроза шла прямо на «Черный призрак». Шквалистый ветер трепал паруса. Он больше не был союзником и помощником, а высокая волна, которая с ревом билась о борт, заливала палубу и грозилась перевернуть корабль.

— Сушить весла! — Голос Огненного Лиса понесся над палубой. — Идем на грозу!

— Не изменяешь своей привычке, Лис? — Громила вырос у него за плечом, как из-под земли.

— Никогда. — Лис сплюнул себе под ноги. — И ты это знаешь!

— Идет крутая волна, — Джеймс вытянул руку в направлении штормового вала. — Ветер порывистый, ураганной силы.

— Курс бейдевинд! — скомандовал Лис, подставляя лицо соленым брызгам. — Румпель на ветер!  
Разъяренная пучина каждую минуту грозила утянуть корабль в бездну, и сейчас Лис бросал ей вызов.

***

Ничего другого так не любил Огненный Лис, как беспокойный океан. Стихию. Грозовые тучи и вой ветра. Злую черноту и вспышки молний. В такие минуты он сильнее ощущал свое одиночество и свою силу. Власть над бушующим монстром, в которого превращалась еще недавно спокойная вода. И власть над людьми, которые по одному его слову бросались в схватку со стихией.

Обезумевший ветер выл и рвал из рук тросы, с грохотом обрушивая на палубу тонны воды, смывая за борт брошенные в беспорядке снасти. Незакрепленные лебедки скрипели, а деревянные рукояти вращались, как дьявольские вертушки, грозя разметать в клочья любого, кто посмеет их остановить.

Мелкий, секущий дождь и туман уменьшали видимость, и разглядеть что-либо можно было только когда судно взмывало на гребне волны. Лис стоял, широко расставив ноги, словно врос в палубу, не чувствуя страха, а только жажду врубиться в грозовой вал, обуздать волну. Он не признавал дрейфа под зарифленными парусами и вел свое судно, увеличивая скорость, несмотря на то, что шквалы и порывы становились все сильнее.

Но, видимо, в этот день фортуна отвернулась от Огненного Лиса, и он пропустил момент, когда высота волн возросла настолько, что, попав в ложбину и не в силах сопротивляться все увеличивающейся мощи ветра, судно вынесло на гребень.

Седая, ревущая стихия обрушилась на палубу «Черного призрака», ломая грот как тростинку и заваливая судно на бок. Снесла два ряда бочек с солониной, и они рассыпались по палубе, словно карточный домик. Подгоняемая потоками воды, лавина из мокрого и тяжелого дерева сметала все на своем пути, круша и увлекая за собой. Этот поток сбил Лиса с ног, придавил собой, и он, не успев ухватить страховочный трос, врубился всем телом в левый борт.

***

Вода была повсюду: заливала трюмы и каюты, грозила добраться до порохового погреба. Потеряв в последней стычке изрядное количество матросов, команда «Черного Призрака» с трудом справлялась со стихией.

— Кто-то обрубил трос! Лис ранен! Нам понадобится помощь! — перекрывая рев ветра, кричал Громила в самое ухо Джеймсу. — Надо освободить пленных!

— Зачем?

— В шторм пара свободных рук не помешает! А зазноба Лиса — опытный штурман!

— Ладно, черт с тобой! Тащи его задницу сюда!

Громила добрался до каюты лекаря и распахнул дверь.

— Пришло твое время, голубоглазый! Посмотрим, на что ты годен!

— Где капитан? — Роджерс вскочил с лежанки, но от удара волны о борт покачнулся и еле удержался на ногах.

— Лис тяжело ранен. — Громила двинул кулаком об косяк двери. — Только не не надейся, что он за «просто так» отправится на тот свет!

Громила пнул большой сундук и вывернул его содержимое.

— Одевайся!

Стивен быстро натянул на себя штаны, рубаху и стоптанные башмаки, не задумываясь, кому они принадлежали раньше, и шагнул на палубу.

Ветер сбил бы его с ног, но Громила помог добраться до капитанского мостика.

— Эй, вы! Шайка дармоедов! — Громила ткнул пальцем в Роджерса. — Всем слушать, что он говорит! Если не хотите пойти на корм рыбам.

Оказавшись на мостике, Роджерс огляделся, оценивая шансы «Черного Призрака» выйти из шторма с минимальными потерями. Быстро окинул взглядом такелаж и снасти, количество матросов, твердо стоящих на нога, и уткнулся взглядом в Огненного Лиса.

Перетянутая ремнями грудь, привязанная по всей длине тела доска — Лису досталось, и сейчас он не мог подняться на ноги, чтобы взять командование на себя.

— Жизнь моего корабля в твоих руках!

— Ты так быстро забыл, как этими руками я чуть не придушил тебя?

— Я вижу, тебе понравилось, — расхохотался в ответ Лис. — Я всегда готов повторить! Клянусь, когда закончится шторм, я возьму тебя прямо здесь, чтобы ты не распускал руки.

— Сначала нам нужно остаться в живых, но я не знаю, смогу ли вывести твой корабль из того, во что ты его вверг. — Стивен старался пропустить мимо ушей издевки Лиса.

— Тогда меньше слов! — Лис дернулся в своей перевязи и поморщился от боли. — Если бы мог, я бы закрыл тебе рот, но боюсь, это сильно тебя отвлечет.

Но Стивен больше не слушал Лиса, каждая минута была на счету, а разрозненные действия команды могли привести к неминуемой гибели. И, памятуя, что где-то в трюмах остались его товарищи, собрался с духом и отдал первую команду.

— Убрать главный парус!

Роджерс попытался прокричать, но ветер лишь разметал полы его рубахи, а вместе с ними и произнесенные слова. Тогда он сложил ладони рупором и прокричал еще раз:

— Убрать главный парус! Закрепить якорь и грузовые стрелы! Вытравить тросы!

«Задраить все двери на нижнюю палубу! Открыть сливные отверстия кокпита!» — ответно неслось над палубой и морские разбойники, почуяв уверенность голосе, воспряли духом.

— Поставить рангоут! — Роджерс выпрямился в полный рост и вскинул голову так высоко, как только мог. — Ложимся в дрейф!

— Этот малый знает свое дело! — одобрил Громила его действия и дал подзатыльник двум зевакам, которые, вместо того, чтобы проверять исправность шпигатов и других сливных отверстий, стояли разинув рот. — Давай, Краснокожий, и ты, Букашка, пулей на нижнюю палубу!

А Лис не сводил глаз с такого ценного приобретения, как лейтенант Роджерс, и заливал в себя вторую бутылку рома, чтобы хоть на минуту унять адскую боль, которая прошивала грудь и спину.

***

Небо на горизонте светлело, грозовой фронт оставался позади и «Черный Призрак» расправил паруса, уходя от него все дальше и дальше. При первой же возможности Лиса перетащили в капитанскую каюту, а Роджерса снова связали и бросили в трюм.

Он и не рассчитывал на милость пиратов теперь, когда они больше не нуждались в его помощи, а тот, для кого он что-то значил даже в качестве услады его прихотей, валялся в беспамятстве и горячке. Оставалось ждать своей участи.

Роджерс не сомневался — дни его сочтены, но просить пощады не собирался. После всего, что с ним произошло, вернуться к прошлой жизни было невозможно, и смерть была для него благом и избавлением от всех постыдных мыслей и чувств, которые он пережил за время своего пленения.

Рана благодаря стараниям корабельного лекаря затянулась, но другая мука неотступно терзала Стивена. Проклятая метка, которая годами не напоминала о себе, сейчас горела огнем, как если бы по коже провели раскаленным прутом.

Стивен не сразу понял, что она вспыхивает и загорается, как только его мысли возвращаются к хозяину «Черного Призрака», к той порочной связи, которая возникла между ними. А когда понял, пришел в ужас.

Роджерс старался не вспоминать о своем позоре, о том, как он сам без давления и принуждения набросился на Лиса с поцелуями. Как отозвалось его обнаженное тело на прикосновение к сильному и упругому телу Лиса, как его губы терзали и впивались, а язык вылизывал умело и страстно. Как все его существо требовало ответной страсти и того самого бесстыдства, даже при мыслях о котором все тело сводило сладкой судорогой.

Если бы мог, он бы выцарапал метку ногтями, но руки его были связаны, и он только стонал от бессилия и ненависти к себе самому.

Поэтому когда за ним пришли, он безропотно шагнул за порог трюма в надежде, что еще немного – и его страдания прекратятся. Но Роджерс ошибся, его не вздернули на рее, не бросили за борт, а просто впихнули в каюту Огненного Лиса и захлопнули дверь.

Лис лежал на широкой кровати, разметав в горячке простыни. Одеяло из яркого шелка едва прикрывал его наготу. Роджерс не знал, куда девать глаза, и отвернулся.

Его взгляд упал на широкий стол, заваленный картами и какими-то чертежами, засохшей чернильницей и сломанными перьями для письма. Он шагнул к столу и замер.

В маленькой золоченой рамке он увидел обгоревший кусок бумаги. Бумага давно пожелтела, и рисунок был виден едва-едва, но Роджерс не мог не узнать знаменитые обводы чайного клипера, нарисованного собственной рукой.

Стивен потянулся вперед, чтобы дотронуться до рамки, и отпрянул от метнувшейся по стене тени. Над рабочим столом Лиса висело мутное зеркало, в котором Роджерс и поймал краем взгляда свое отражение.

Драная рубаха, которую он выудил из сундука перед самым штормом, съехала с плеча и метка сейчас была видна полностью. Роджерс приблизился и провел рукой по оголенному участку кожи над ключицей.

Magis passio, magis quam amor…

«Сильнее страсти, больше, чем любовь», — прочитал он по буквам и снова опустил взгляд на рисунок в рамке. Взял его в руки и поднес к глазам — не померещилось ли.

Нет.

Рисунок точно принадлежал Роджерсу. Девичья фигура, которую он придумал сам и пририсовал когда-то к носовой части клипера, сохранилась, неподвластная времени.

— Не тронь! — Лис дернулся, чтобы вскочить с постели, но только болезненно застонал и снова откинулся на подушки.

— Кто ты? — Роджерс шагнул к постели Лиса, всматриваясь в его лицо, словно видел впервые.

Болезненная бледность, темные круги под глазами. Большой синий кровоподтек на боку и плече. Взгляд Роджерса опустился на грудь Лиса.

Он охнул и отступил на шаг назад, не веря собственным глазам.

Точно такая же метка, до буквы и витиеватого изгиба. Все символы точь-в-точь повторяли фразу на латыни, которая проявилась в последние дни на его груди.

Этого не могло быть правдой, потому что не могло быть никогда.

Гроза всех семи морей, неумолимый и беспощадный, похотливый и развратный Огненный Лис назначен ему, Стивену Гранту Роджерсу, самой судьбой.

Ему — человеку чести и строгих правил, образцу нравственности и нерушимых принципов. Роджерс не мог в это поверить.

Неужели именно рядом с ним Стивен должен провести остаток своих дней? Любить и защищать. Оберегать и верить. Совершать немыслимые поступки и достигать задуманного. Неужели рядом с ним сможет почувствовать себя любимым и желанным. К нему должен торопиться из далеких походов, и если настанет последний час — с его именем на губах принять смерть.

Это было невозможно, но метка говорила о другом. Сейчас она снова проявилась.

Она жгла плечо, а кожа Лиса под взглядом Стивена меняла цвет, краснела и покрывалась пятнами, буквы проступали и наливались кровью.

— Я -Огненный Лис, — прохрипел пират, — а ты мой пленник.

— Откуда это у тебя? — Стивен поднес рисунок к глазам Лиса, чтобы тот увидел его.

— Старая история, зачем тебе знать?

— Расскажи мне.

— Когда-то очень давно один человек научил меня, что нужно бороться за свою жизнь, даже если силы не равны. — Лис приподнялся на локте, хотя было видно, что каждое движение доставляет ему нестерпимую боль. — Мне очень жаль, что я потерял его, если бы …

Лис хотел сказать что-то еще, но его взгляд упал на распахнутый ворот рубахи Стивена. Он ухватился за него рукой, дернул, и изношенная ткань расползлась, обнажая плечо с горящей на нем меткой.

— Кто бы мог подумать… — Лис медленно опустился на подушки. — Лейтенант Стивен Грант Роджерс… Стив...

Лис снова ухватился за край рубахи, наматывая легкую ткань на кулак, принуждая Стивена склониться над ним.

— Сейчас тебе никто не помешает. Одно движение — и никто не узнает, кому ты был назначен.

Стивен уперся руками в изголовье, чтобы не придавить собой раненого Лиса, и его накрыло жаром, который исходил от его тела. Близость туманила разум, мысли путались, ненависть к своему врагу растворялась, уступая место состраданию и непреодолимому желанию.

Стивену ничего не стоило свернуть ему шею, но мысли о том, что Лис его вторая половина, назначенная ему самой судьбой, что именно он когда-то спас его от насильника, что, возможно, своей нелегкой судьбой расплатился за убийство Обадайи, которое совершил Стивен — за долгие годы он впервые позволил себе признаться в этом — не давали сомкнуть руки на шее Лиса.

Стивен потянулся к метке на его плече.

— Я твой должник… Энтони Эдвард Старк,.

— Такого человека больше нет, — с трудом проговорил Лис, — зови меня Огненный.

— Ты и вправду Огненный! — Стивен коснулся метки губами.

— Теперь ты мой.

— Это невозможно.

— Это судьба.

— Я никогда не смогу быть рядом с тобой, Лис

— Мой, — прохрипел Лис. — Хочу тебя, Стивен Грант Роджерс.

— Ты ранен. — Он оттолкнулся от кровати и встал. — Когда-нибудь, в следующий раз.

Роджерс медленно отступал к двери. Он и сам не знал, чего хотел сейчас — уйти, или остаться.

Лучшего момента он бы и не смог найти. Судя по тому, сколько недель они были в плавании, берег Марокко был уже недалеко и доплыть до него или утонуть, истратив все силы, не имело особого значения.

Стивен не мог жить и не мог умереть. Слишком все перепуталось. Жизнь и смерть. Честь и бесчестье. Любовь и ненависть.

Он выбрался на палубу, влез на высокий борт «Черного Призрака» и бросился в воду, отдавая себя в руке судьбе.


	7. Часть 7

— А что с ними было потом? — молоденький официант Пьетро, который недавно был принят на службу, смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на дворецкого, отложив в сторону так и не надкусанное яблоко.

Эдвин Джарвис, который вот уже третьи сутки обхаживал его, пересказывая истории приключений молодого хозяина, подставил щеку для короткого поцелуя и, получив очередную награду, продолжил свое повествование.

Чудесное спасение Стивена Гранта Роджерса, лейтенанта флота Её Величества — эта радостная весть быстро облетела весь город. Его измученное голодом и жаждой тело, которое волны выбросили на берег одного из островов, было найдено матросами британского фрегата под командованием капитана Дортмура.

Стивен был рожден под счастливой звездой. Молодой и закаленный в далеких походах организм хорошо принимал лечение, и Роджерс быстро шел на поправку. Правда, он категорически отказывался принимать свою бывшую невесту Маргарет, объясняя это тем, что не готов связать свою судьбу с юной и прекрасной девушкой.

Он так и сказал ее отцу, что суровые испытания изменили его взгляд на жизнь и женитьбу в частности. И как только он сможет крепко стоять на ногах, он непременно отправится на службу, потому что долг морского офицера – служить своей стране и бороздить морские просторы, а не греть кости у камина в гостиной.

Вот и сегодня он из уважения всего на одну ночь остался в доме сэра Филиппа Кларка Аддингтона, адмирала флота Её Величества, чтобы отужинать с ним и его гостями. И как только забрезжит рассвет, снова отправится в гавань, где его ожидает лодка с дюжиной гребцов, чтобы доставить на борт судна.

— Значит, я так и не успею увидеть Стивена? — Пьетро залился краской. — Очень жаль. Прачка прожужжала мне все уши, какие у него голубые глаза и как ему к лицу мундир.

— Одна ночь, не более, — кивнул Эдвин, — и он снова отправится в плавание. Но если ты будешь прислуживать за ужином, ты сможешь взглянуть на него одним глазком.

— Что я должен для этого сделать?

— Один жаркий поцелуй, и поднос с прохладительными напитками в твоих руках, — Эдвин снова потянулся за поцелуем, но Пьетро лишь капризно хмыкнул в ответ.

— А вы наглый обманщик, Эдвин. Роджерса я смогу увидеть из окна, а поцелуй нужно еще заслужить. — И, оставив дворецкого ни с чем, он скрылся за дверью кухни.

***

Роджерс нервничал и торопился поскорее закончить тягостный ужин. Он хотел попасть на корабль еще до заката, не откладывая своего прибытия на утро.

В конце концов, снедаемый смутным чувством тревоги, понимая, что его гонит прочь, он извинился и откланялся. Вскочил в повозку, поданную к самому крыльцу и, беспрестанно подгоняя кучера, через полчаса был на набережной.

Он стоял на носу шлюпа, всматриваясь вдаль, и лишь немного успокоился, когда подали сходни и он смог ступить на палубу своего судна. Вокруг все было спокойно. Вахтенные матросы были на своих местах, груз еще днем опущен в трюмы и закреплен. Такелаж и паруса в порядке, а весь необходимый провиант, запасы пресной воды и рома в достаточном количестве.

Роджерс хотел спуститься на палубу оснащенную пушками, но военный офицер, отвечающий за боевое снаряжение, встретился ему на пути и отрапортовал о полной готовности судна для выхода в море.

Он еще больше получаса смотрел, как луна восходит над спокойной гладью, подставляя лицо легкому бризу, прежде чем переступил порог своей каюты.

— У нас нет так много времени. — Роджерс вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда знакомые руки обвили его в темноте. — Летом ночи слишком коротки.

— Ты рискуешь своей головой, — Стивен развернулся и оказался в объятиях своего гостя.

— В прошлый раз ты почти нагнал мое судно. — Ночной гость огладил тыльной стороной ладони его щеку. — Мог бы взять меня в плен, и сейчас мне не пришлось бы рисковать. Или ты устал гоняться за мной?

Стивен обхватил его запястья и завел руки за спину:

— Я и взял тебя в плен, Огненный, — Стивен дрожал от предвкушения, — сопротивление бесполезно.

— Ждал меня? — Лис нашел в темноте губы Стивена и зашептал, делясь горячим дыханием. — Знал, что приду?

— Как только ты оказываешься от меня на расстоянии полумили, — Стивен ловил губы Лиса, чтобы втянуть его в поцелуй, — проклятая метка горит огнем.

— Только метка? — Лис дразнил его, зная, что Стивен отдал бы что угодно за жесткий и болезненный поцелуй, и только мягко касался в ответ.

— Нет, не только. — Стивен положил руку Лиса на свой пах, и тот застонал от ощущения налитого и твердого под тканью. — Ждал. Всегда жду, пойдем.

Лиса не нужно было упрашивать. Он разделся сам и помог Стивену освободиться от мундира, портупеи и облегающих его восхитительную задницу штанов, которую и взял без лишних слов. Вошел в тугое и жаркое, закрывая рот Стивена ладонью. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Стивен такой чувственный и такой громкий. Лис замер, давая ему привыкнуть и переждать первую острую боль.

— Скучал, — одобрительно прошептал Лис, даже и не ожидая другого.

Зная, что растянутым до предела Стивен останется только после этой ночи. Что не позволит себе получить удовольствие, трахая себя пальцами в его отсутствие. Что все самое лучшее оставит для него. Что не выпустит Лиса из своих объятий до самого утра.

Будет целовать жарко и жадно, втягивая носом запах его просмоленной солнцем кожи, что позволит себя вылизывать, закрывая лицо ладонями, все еще скрывая пылающие от стыда щеки. Никак не решаясь оттолкнуть Лиса, умирая каждый раз от этой запредельной ласки, которую Лис дарит только ему одному.

Мужественный и терпеливый, слишком правильный и упрямый. Любимый. Нежный и страстный — лейтенант Стивен Грант Роджерс.


End file.
